Distant Past Destined Future
by jessewriter
Summary: A sequel to Hidden Shadows Seeking Light. While the Chosen One searches for his role in the universe a secret from his past falls into the hands of his greatest enemy. He struggles to fulfill his destiny while protecting all that he holds dear.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Distant Past Destined Future  
  
Rated: PG but will more than likely go to PG-13 or R. Readers should check under those ratings if it doesn't show up under PG anymore. Also respect the rating and if you are too young don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: This universe and these characters are the sole property of George Lucas. I make no profit from my time I spend with them. I just do this for the fun of it.  
  
Summary: This is the third installment in a series that began a little over a year ago. This series was inspired by Cynical21's AU, An Untimely Frost. I write with her permission. She is a very generous person to share her universe with me.  
  
The first story was Broken Promises New Beginnings. The second story was Hidden Shadows Seeking Light. Distant Past Destined Future picks up at the end of Hidden Shadows. I promised this sequel to my readers several months ago but life and a writer's block got in the way. I am writing as I go so please be patient. It might take a week or so between updates but I always finish what I start.  
  
If you haven't read the first two stories I suggest you do so, otherwise it might be difficult to follow what is going on. Also if you haven't read Cynical21's Untimely Frost please do. It is amazing and of course directly related to the events in this story.  
  
Feedback is welcome and really appreciated. If you do have criticism you want to share I ask that you keep it constructive. I am still learning as a writer and appreciate tips and hints but flames don't serve any purpose other than to beat me down and discourage me. Doesn't life do a good enough job of this on all of us? Do we really need to pile on? Lol  
  
Last but not least I'm in the market for a beta. If anyone would like to help get these chapters out quicker, catch all my mistakes and help me with continuity email me. Thanks.  
  
/ speaking through a bond/ //private thought//  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 Distant Past Destined Future  
  
She sat holding his hand marveling at the strength and power his long fingers possessed and yet at the same time felt amazed as she remembered how soft and gentle they had been running through his hair and caressing her face. She felt him stir and raised her hand to his forehead hesitantly accessing their new bond she quickly infused his bright mind with a bit more sleep suggestion.  
  
"How is he doing?" Mace Windu's voice caused her to rise to her feet in surprise. She turned to face the Master feeling for a moment as though she were a crechling caught out of bed. Mace smiled softly at the beautiful woman standing before him grateful once more that she was still among them. "Adi." He added. He watched her physically relax. It was only then that she realized that she was still holding Obi-Wan's hand.  
  
"Mace." She breathed then returned to her place on the edge of the bed. "He's to rest. Apparently, he beat me out of the bacta but not to recovery."  
  
"I'd hardly consider you fully recovered." Mace raised one eyebrow as he settled himself in a nearby chair and began assessing his friend's condition.  
  
"I'm up." She defended with her characteristic confidence. "I'm not sleeping the day away like some Jedi's I know." She smiled down on the young man who had risked his own life to save hers. "He almost died." Her voice was soft in the sudden stillness of the room. Mace considered the sense of awe he found in her words.  
  
"He obviously felt you were worth the sacrifice." He leaned forward. She glanced away from the serene face of the knight and met the soft warm eyes of the master. She sighed. It was all so much to consider. She remembered very little of her last few moments in Sidious' chamber and even less of the time she'd spent with Obi-Wan buried beneath it.  
  
When she had awoken she'd been immediately aware that something was different. Now she understood what it was that she had sensed and how it had come into being. She only hoped that the knight didn't come to regret it. Obi-Wan had always been one to sacrifice himself for the sake of another. Perhaps this time his selflessness would come back to haunt him.  
  
"It's a life bond." Mace commented reading the young master in the same way he'd always been able to in the past. She nodded her eyes never leaving Kenobi's face. "The Council could recommend that it be removed. They could accomplish it here in the Healer's wing possibly before he wakes again." He had to make the offer. The Council had to know for certain that the bond which had been forged without the young Masters consent was indeed something she would have voluntarily sought.  
  
Adi merely shook her head feeling her eyes fill with tears as she reached deep within her mind and touched the new link to man she had come to love.  
  
"So this is something that you want?" Mace asked his tone no longer that of a friend but more of a representative of the Council.  
  
"More than anything in the universe." She looked up smiling unshed tears still shining in her bright blue eyes. Mace returned the smile and nodded. "But what if he doesn't want it?" She offered her expression suddenly twisting with uncertainty.  
  
Mace glanced down at the man still sleeping peacefully. He wondered if Obi- Wan had any idea he had indeed been forming this bond as he fought for Adi's life? He wondered if Adi was right to have misgivings. In truth no one would know until Obi-Wan woke and had the opportunity to sort out the consequences of his actions.  
  
"The Council will make him the same offer that it extended to you. If he doesn't want the bond to remain, it will be his right to opt for its removal." Adi nodded schooling her emotions. It was important that Obi- Wan choose for himself without feeling any pressure from the one he was now bonded to.  
  
Mace rose and headed for the door. As he past the young master he laid his hand on the young woman's shoulder and squeezed it gently earning him another smile as Adi looked up at him.  
  
"I'm so grateful you are still with us Master Gallia." His voice was thick with emotion.  
  
"I'm grateful your life was spared as well Master Windu. It seems you beat both of us to recovery." She smiled.  
  
"I am still undergoing outpatient treatments and will be for some time, but they are predicting a full recovery." Mace stepped away. It was only then that Adi noted the fatigue in the man.  
  
"You need to rest." She offered.  
  
"I'm off to my quarters to do just that." He replied heading for the door. "If they spring you come by, we can curl up in my living area and watch all the lastest holovids we never get to see." He turned back as she nodded her acceptance of his invitation.  
  
She watched the door close before turning her attention back to the man peacefully oblivious to her presence. She reached down and brushed the hair off of his forehead.  
  
// A Life Bond.// She let her mind run over the smooth edges of this thought while her eyes ran over the features of the man she now shared this connection with. //Would you still have saved me had you known that you'd possibly be stuck with me for life?//  
  
She watched the young Knight shift in his sleep and felt a slight panic at the possibility of facing him now that the link existed. She took a deep breath and schooled her emotions carefully skirting the area of her mind where the new bond lived. It was growing warmer as it gathered strength with each passing moment. She found it hard to resist touching it. She knew if she did that it would feel like him. It would be bright, joyous and alive. It would make her smile as she always did whenever she caught a certain mischievous glint in his playful green eyes.  
  
It was at that moment that those same eyes chose to open and smile up at her.  
  
"So you won the bacta bet but didn't we also have something riding on who would get to their feet first?" She teased. He shook his head as he reached up and cupped her lovely face. His expression melted into elated gratitude as he pulled her down to him and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. When she finally pulled away she noticed the unshed tears shining in his eyes and knew they were mirrored by her own.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you." His voice was hoarse from disuse and emotion. Not wanting to break down completely, Adi swallowed hard realizing that she could only manage a weak nod. "You scared me." Obi-Wan admitted. "Don't ever do that again." He warned and she realized how badly the thought of losing her had shaken him. She shook her head and smiled at him offering him the best promise that she could. They both realized as Jedi there was only so much danger that they could avoid, but she chose to give him her word anyway.  
  
"You taste like bacta." She finally managed and enjoyed the warm rumble of his laughter. Joining in she allowed him to pull her down next to him in the bed. She curled up against his side and laid her head on his chest. "You are to rest. Mira is very concerned." He knew that she was serious and nodded his accent.  
  
"I feel very tired." He confessed. "I don't think I've ever felt this tired before."  
  
"You've never defeated a Sith Lord before." She offered in defense.  
  
"I didn't defeat him." His words revealed his disappointment and frustration with that fact. "He got away." His alarm was evident. She ran her hand up his side and then rested it on his chest holding him in place.  
  
"Once you're regained your strength I'm sure you will fight another day. Let it go for now." She advised. "You're no good in a fight in your present condition. You must allow yourself to heal." Obi-Wan knew she was right. He knew she was making sense, but still the feeling of urgency persisted. He took a calming breath and released his frustration and defeat into the Force. It was then that he remembered the bond.  
  
"So is it a Life Bond?" He asked his breath warm in her hair. She nodded against his chest. She remained still allowing him the opportunity to deal with its existence without any pressure or interference on her part.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He could see it so clearly now. He rushed up to it marveling at its strength. It was beautiful. It was so like Adi. It was strong and bright. It was resourceful and steadfast. He reached out and felt her rush through him. He immediately sat up and stared down at her in amazement.  
  
"It's wonderful. You're wonderful." He declared touching it once more. "It's much stronger than it was." He observed. He noticed her furrowed brow and ran his hand over her forehead smoothing the skin. "I felt it from the first. I knew when it was formed. It was the only way I could channel my life into you." His voice was apologetic. Adi smirked and sat up next to him cupping his face with her hands her eyes searching deeply into his.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." She whispered before kissing him once more. This time when their bodies pulled away there were no jokes of bacta. They were both aware of the weight of this moment and the impact it might have on the rest of their lives.  
  
"Master Windu came by." Adi began and noted Obi-Wan's surprise. "He is much better." She assured him. He smiled brightly then nodded waiting for her to continue. "He wanted us to know that the Council is willing to support the removal of the bond if either of us wishes it." Adi forced her expression and voice to remain neutral. This was something that Obi-Wan had to decide on his own. She wouldn't allow her own feelings to influence him.  
  
She watched as he rolled his lips into his mouth considering her words. "May I ask what your response was?" His sea green eyes piercing her midnight blues, Adi refused to give in to the urge to look away.  
  
"You may ask, but I won't tell you." She replied. "You must state your own feelings on the matter. Mine should be of no consequence." He nodded knowing she was right. He knew what he wanted. He had known it even as the bond had been born into life. Looking up he pushed all his past insecurities aside and met her gaze once more.  
  
"I want this bond more than anything I've ever wanted in my life." Her smile told him everything he needed to know. This time when they kissed they both reached for the bond. It overwhelmed them in its intensity. They felt the merging of each other's emotions bleeding out and over their minds and bodies. They'd neither ever felt so connected to another being in their lives.  
  
It was wonderful and frightening. It was glorious and exposing. Adi could sense the power in the man she was holding. It was so obvious to her now that he was the Chosen One. His grasp of the force intensifying their connection. Just when she felt she was about to be swept away Obi-Wan pulled back leaving her with the breathless anticipation that all young lovers experience.  
  
"Motivation to get well." He whispered against her lips placing yet another soft embrace there.  
  
"You are now under strict order to do nothing but concentrate on getting out of here." She ordered firmly as she pulled him closer to her once more.  
  
"You know I'm sure we could manage to be alone for a few hours here." He ventured playfully.  
  
"You are joking." She pulled back laughing. "There is no way that our first time will be in the healer's wing." She announced firmly. "Just because you grew up here doesn't mean it has any special sentiment for me." He laughed and laid back down taking her with him.  
  
"I guess there will be a ceremony to plan." He ventured. She curled softly into his side. He marveled that a Jedi Master with such strength and power could also be so gentle and vulnerable.  
  
"I guess so." She smiled against his neck, kissing it softly. "How about you concentrate on recovering and I'll concentrate on the ceremony." He nodded and relaxed further into the mattress. The deep weariness of his injuries began pulling on him once more. She sensed the shift in his body and wondered if perhaps he needed to return to the bacta tank for a few days to speed things along.  
  
"Bite your tongue." He replied hearing her thoughts clearly in his mind. She furrowed her brow. She wasn't sure how she felt about having her thoughts so easily heard.  
  
"This is going to take some getting use to." She offered feeling overexposed. He pulled her closer to him as he settled into the beginnings of sleep.  
  
"We'll get use to it." He mumbled sleepily. "We have our whole lives to figure it out."  
  
Something about his words filled her body with joy. He was right. This moment was so different from the last time she had been in his arms. The memory was dark and confusing but even in the midst of her pain Adi had realized that her life was slipping away. In that moment she had silently mourned the loss of what might have been between them.  
  
Now that future would be realized. It felt right. This felt right to be here, safe in his arms, feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath her with the steady beat of his loving heart pulsing through the bond. That heart reminder her with each beat that they had survived. Sometimes just that alone was enough to count the day as a victory.  
  
She had no idea what the future held for them, but for now lying safely in his arms she was determined to live in this moment.  
  
******************************  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to get this started and I have to thank Jedilittlebee for her continued encouragement. Thanks for all the emails and ideas. I will try to update each week on Saturdays but remember sometimes I might hit a wall and have to work through it. Don't lose faith. I promise not to abandon the story. I'm looking forward to all us starting this new journey. Here we go. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Distant Past Destined Future  
  
Rated: PG but will more than likely go to PG-13 or R. Readers should check under those ratings if it doesn't show up under PG anymore. Also respect the rating and if you are too young don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: This universe and these characters are the sole property of George Lucas. I make no profit from my time I spend with them. I just do this for the fun of it.  
  
Summary: This is the third installment in a series that began a little over a year ago. This series was inspired by Cynical21's AU, An Untimely Frost. I write with her permission. She is a very generous person to share her universe with me.  
  
The first story was Broken Promises andNew Beginnings. The second story was Hidden Shadows Seeking Light. Distant Past Destined Future picks up at the end of Hidden Shadows. I promised this sequel to my readers several months ago but life and a writer's block got in the way. I am writing as I go so please be patient. It might take a week or so between updates but I always finish what I start.  
  
If you haven't read the first two stories I suggest you do so, otherwise it might be difficult to follow what is going on. Also if you haven't read Cynical21's Untimely Frost please do. It is amazing and of course directly related to the events in this story.  
  
Feedback is welcome and really appreciated. If you do have criticism you want to share I ask that you keep it constructive. I am still learning as a writer and appreciate tips and hints but flames don't serve any purpose other than to beat me down and discourage me. Doesn't life do a good enough job of this on all of us? Do we really need to pile on? Lol  
  
/ speaking through a bond/  
  
//private thought//  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Anakin poked another roll into his mouth and then proceeded to talk around it.  
  
"Anakin." Shmi's voice was soft but firm. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Qui-Gon watched as the boy struggled to chew the large amount of food he had crammed into his mouth. "Master Jinn you were asking about the interview?" Shmi turned her attention to Qui-Gon enjoying the look of amusement the man had as he watched her son. Qui-Gon glanced over at Shmi and shared a moment of mutual delight before he replied.  
  
"Yes you thought that it went well, but they aren't sure yet where exactly they will place you. Is that right?" He asked taking another bite of stew.  
  
"Yes, well actually it sounded like they had a couple of positions that they were considering. It would actually be my choice." Her voice was filled with disbelief. Qui-Gon felt a twinge of both sadness and joy at the sound of it. Shmi had never had choices in her life, but now she would. It was a reawaking for the woman. He only wished he had sent for her sooner.  
  
"What do you think you'll be doing?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Either being a resident guardian in the initiate wing or early care support in the crèche." She replied. She felt torn between the two positions. Part of her wanted to work with the babies. She had immediately fallen in love with the babies and toddlers in the crèche, but had felt equally called to work with the initiates. She was halfway hoping that the placement center would make the choice for her. As much as she was enjoying the new control she had in her life, some decisions seemed far too hard to make.  
  
"Sounds like exhausting work." Qui-Gon admitted sighing as he thought of all the toddlers in the crèche going in a million directions.  
  
"Exhausting but rewarding." Shmi replied smiling at the man. Qui-Gon smirked and nodded.  
  
"True. Much like being a master to a padawan, especially when that padawan likes to take all of his master's electronic equipment apart and put it back together again." Qui-Gon kept his eyes on his bowl waiting for the confession.  
  
"I just can't figure out exactly how to sync the processor to the alignus circuit." Anakin explained looking up sheepishly at his master.  
  
"Still it wasn't yours to touch Anakin." Shmi jumped in shocked by her son's actions. "You must fix it and if you cannot you will have to replace it." Anakin was beginning to feel picked on. It had been bad enough when he'd had only his Master to answer to, now he was back to taking orders from his mother as well. He sighed and sulked, as he played with his food.  
  
Qui-Gon felt uneasy at this development as well. This was no doubt exactly why force sensitive were removed from their parents care and brought to the Temple. It was impossible for the child to succeed under the weight of so many varied expectations.  
  
"Perhaps Obi-Wan could lend you a hand?" Qui-Gon offered throwing the boy a life preserver. Anakin's eyes immediately brightened at the suggestion. He looked up feeling hopeful.  
  
"He's good with electronics right?" He asked hoping he was remembering correctly.  
  
"Yes, he is very good with electronics. I have heard that he and Master Gallia are to be released this evening. Perhaps we should head to the Healer's wing after supper and give them a hand back to their quarters." Qui-Gon suggested enjoying the young boy's enthusiasm.  
  
"Mom's never met them." Anakin offered. He turned to his mother his words racing out at a rate that Qui-Gon had never noticed before. "Master Gallia is on the Jedi Council, but she isn't old like Master Yoda." He cast a glance at Master Jinn and was relieved to see that he wasn't about to be reprimanded for the way he had spoken of Master Yoda.  
  
"I use to not like her. Well, I didn't like her because I didn't think that she liked me, but now I know she was just trying to do what the Force was telling her to do. She was one of the ones who rescued me from Lord Sidious." He took a deep breath and a huge swallow from his glass. Shmi was listening with fervent attention.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Anakin began again. "Then there is Obi-Wan. He is a Knight and was Master Qui-Gon's padawan when he took me as his padawan." Here Anakin paused glancing over at Qui-Gon. He sensed his master's mixed emotions as well as the man's effort to conceal them. When Anakin began speaking once more it was much slower.  
  
"He became a Knight anyway though because Master Yoda became his master. He is the Chosen One." Anakin announced still feeling slightly betrayed and disappointed by that fact. "He fought the Dark Lord and has been in the Healer's wing ever since he battled the sith. That's almost a record for him." Shmi glanced up at Qui-Gon. She didn't have to be a Jedi to read the man's expression.  
  
"He is important to you." She announced. Qui-Gon was startled when he realized that she was speaking to him.  
  
"Yes." He stated softly. "Anakin, why don't you go get cleaned up. I'll clear the dishes and then we can all three try to catch Master Gallia and Obi-Wan and offer our help." Anakin nodded tossing his napkin onto the table and heading off to his Master's room.  
  
Qui-Gon had graciously offered his room to Shmi when it was discovered that the resident facilities were full at the moment. She'd felt uncomfortable about accepting his offer but Anakin had immediately offered to stay with his mother offering his room to his Master. Qui-Gon had accepted. He wasn't sure how long the arrangement would last, but all in all it was all working smoothly for the moment.  
  
"So, you sacrificed one that you loved for my son's sake." Shmi came up behind him in the kitchen then placed the dishes on the counter. Qui-Gon nodded not wanting to relive that decision again. "That must have hurt you very much." She continued.  
  
"Not as much as it hurt him." Qui-Gon admitted. "Not nearly as much as it hurt Obi- Wan." He finished cleaning the kitchen. Shmi stood and watched the tall man as he obviously struggled to keep the lingering regret over his decision hidden from her.  
  
"Anakin speaks very highly of your Pad-I mean of Obi-Wan." She helped him place the dishes into the sterilizer.  
  
"He is a fine man and an amazing knight." Qui-Gon replied relieved that Shmi had shifted the direction of the conversation.  
  
"I look forward to meeting him." She smiled and laid her hand casually on Qui-Gon's arms as she moved pasted him into the living area. Qui-Gon smiled at the contact. He glanced at the place where her hand had touched him. There was something comforting about this woman. Despite the events of her life she remained steady, strong, and at peace. Perhaps it was those very events which caused these qualities to emerge, Qui-Gon wondered if he would ever know the answer to that question.  
  
He watched as the woman made her way over to the balcony patiently waiting for the trip to the Healer's wing. She stared out over the bustling traffic of Coruscant. Qui-Gon finished the last of the clean up and headed into the living area to join her. She smiled back at him as she heard him moving up along side of her.  
  
It was in that moments that Qui-Gon realized how much Shmi reminded him of Tahl. They both radiated the same gentle peace on the outside and yet from the glint in their eyes it was obvious that there was a bit of playfulness waiting just below the surface. Qui-Gon wondered if Shmi would ever learn to trust him enough to allow him to see that side as well.  
  
The sound of Anakin busting into the room caused them both to look over.  
  
"I'm ready." He announced already turning to head for the door. Qui-Gon politely gestured for Shmi to precede him. She hesitated slightly feeling embarrassed. It was going to take some time for her to get use to be treated as anything other than a slave.  
  
She watched as Anakin confidently led the way, grateful that he had overcome his insecurities. Of course she had been a slave much longer than he had. She had more to overcome. It had taken everything that she had over to the year to hold on to the shred of identity that she still possessed. Somehow she would have to grow a life from this tiny seed. It felt impossible and yet here she was walking the hall of the Jedi Temple a free woman. Perhaps here among the Jedi nothing was impossible.  
  
*******************  
  
"It only makes sense." She argued watching as the knight gingerly continued to belt his tunic.  
  
"I'm not saying that it doesn't make sense, Adi. I'm saying that I'm not sure it is the right thing to do." His voice sounded weary. Adi furrowed her brow and was tempted to find Mira and demand that they keep Obi-Wan for a few more days. As if summoned by those thought the small feisty healer entered the room.  
  
Adi was amused to watch Obi-Wan go into performance mode refusing to favor any of the pains he had previously been admitting.  
  
"You don't really think I'm buying that act do you?" Mira asked incredulously. Obi-Wan glanced up two hopeful green eyes meeting Mira's realizing that she was totally unfazed by his performance.  
  
"I guess I could tell you that I don't have a clue what you are referring to." He began then wearily collapsed into a nearby chair, "But that would probably just give you cause to stick me back in the bacta tank." He conceded.  
  
"I've been considering that anyway. I don't like your numbers. You aren't recovering as quickly as I would like for you to be." She paused reconsidering her decision to release him once more. She knew though from past experiences that for some reason he did seem to recover faster out from under the Healer's constant care. Sighing with resignation she continued. "Letting you out of this wing is not in anyway releasing you from our care, is that clear?" She stared down at him. Obi-Wan noted the stance of the woman and knew that she was clearly still concerned about him. He nodded fighting his natural urge to argue with her and her overprotective ways.  
  
"I'll make sure that he rests Healer." Adi tried to intercede. She knew how desperately Obi-Wan wanted to be released, but at the same time shared the Healer's misgivings.  
  
"You?" Obi-Wan asked raising one eyebrow in surprise. "You're going to be taking care of me? You died, remember?" He stated firmly. "You're in worse shape than I am."  
  
"Hardly." Mira interrupted. "She's in better shape because you gave too much of your life energy to her. The reason you are still struggling is the same reason she is being released without a need for follow up." Mira glanced over at Adi. "I expect you to respect his restrictions." She gave the Master a knowing looking. Adi blushed slightly but immediately nodded her consent.  
  
"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked feeling as though he had just witnessed some conspiracy before his very eyes.  
  
"No strenuous physical activity." Mira stated as he made her way down the lengthy list located on the data pad she held in her hand. She gave Obi- Wan her sternest look.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." He protested. "Are you telling me-" He glanced at Adi hoping that she would come to his defense. He was disappointed when she merely shrugged. He then looked back at the Healer. Mira was unwavering. He sighed deeply and threw his head back. "You're asking the impossible." He whispered. Mira chuckled enjoying the man's frustration and the woman's discomfort as Master Gallia struggled to maintain her usual serene countenance.  
  
"Its not forever, Obi-Wan. I'm sure you can both wait a couple of weeks." Mira stated absently as she considered the remaining restrictions.  
  
"A couple of weeks?" Obi-Wan stated as he gave Adi a plaintive look then mouthed 'help'.  
  
"One week?" Adi offered rolling her eyes at her bond mate who also now looked to the Healer for some concession. Mira smirked remembering those early days when she and her mate were starting their lives together.  
  
"One week." Mira conceded then quickly added. "If your numbers are dramatically improved."  
  
"They will be." Obi-Wan assured her reveling in the small victory.  
  
"I'm going to give this list to your little helper here." Mira handed the data pad over to Adi who accepted it and began perusing the list as well. It was quite extensive. She had no idea how she was going to keep Obi-Wan flat on his back for a week. Especially since Mira had just robbed her of her one and only strategy.  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something." Obi-Wan stated playfully. Adi's eyes shot up realizing that once again her thoughts had been read through the life bond.  
  
"That's a very irritating habit you're picking up. I suggest you drop it immediately." Her tone was teasing but Obi-Wan sensed that there was some honesty in her reaction. He nodded then turned his attention back to Mira.  
  
"Why am I so tired?" He asked.  
  
"Your life force-"  
  
"I know. I overextended it but that was weeks ago. I've never had such a difficult time recovering from an injury and I've had some pretty extensive ones." He concluded.  
  
"Yes you have." Mira agreed, "But Obi-Wan you have to understand that within each of us there is a life force. Your previous injuries weakened it. When you chose to give it to another you depleted it. There in lies the difference. With an injury you have the same quantity of force it is merely in a weakened state. This time you gave a portion of it away, and therefore it isn't just a matter of your life force regaining strength, you must in fact replace what you have lost." Mira's eyes were soft and thoughtful. "You scared me this time boy. I mean really scared me." Her eye bore into his as she allowed him to see how much she cared for him. "Don't do that to me again." It was a request and a command on all in one.  
  
"I won't." He replied, but she knew that if push came to shove and someone else's life required such a sacrifice he would once again be the first to offer it. It was what made him so special. She couldn't ask him to deny who he truly was, so instead of pushing his reply, she merely accepted it as she had always accepted him.  
  
"Well if you don't have any more questions, you may go, but I will be seeing you on a daily basis until further notice." She cupped his chin then winked to take the sting out of her words.  
  
"Now if only we could decide where it is that you are going." Adi stated her frustration bleeding through. Mira glanced back at her with a smile grateful that she didn't have to weigh in on that portion of the battle.  
  
"I will leave you both to decide that." She laughed softly. "Master Gallia if he gives you any trouble you let me know." Mira turned back to meet Obi- Wan's gaze. "I'm keeping one tank ready for you just in case." With that warning issued she left.  
  
"She really loves you." Adi smiled over at her knight who was shifting uneasily in his chair.  
  
"She hides it well." He stated sarcastically. Adi realized it was merely the frustration talking. Slowly she moved to his side. She knelt and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"It's going to be okay." She offered. "You just need time."  
  
"Its just I have so much I want to do." He replied softly running the back of his hand lovingly up her jaw. She caught his hand and brought it to her lips.  
  
"We have time." She stated kissing it. He nodded. She raised one eyebrow. "But this urgency isn't just about us is it?" She offered already knowing the answer before he opened his mouth. Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"He's out there." He stated swallowing hard as the wave of anxiety flooded through him. "He's dangerous Adi. He's a threat to everything we hold dear." Adi licked her bottom lip then pulled it into her mouth. She wasn't sure what she could say that might offer him comfort. Realizing she had no words that would sooth him she kissed his hand again then took him into her arms flooding the bond with her love for him. It didn't feel like much to give until he relaxed in her arms accepting her reassurance. She realized then that he was using her confidence to buoy his own.  
  
*************************  
  
"Well, well, well look who is here?" Mira had just made it back to her office when she noticed the group entering the Healer's wing.  
  
"Mira." Qui-Gon bowed in head in greeting. "Allow me to introduce Shmi Skywalker. Shmi this is Healer Mirilent Soljan." Shmi extended her hand and Mira glanced at her for a moment before accepting it.  
  
"You are the mother of this child." She glanced in Anakin's direction. Shmi bristled slightly picking up on something in the Healer's tone.  
  
"I am." She replied a bit of defiance bleeding through. Mira nodded looking past the woman's kind face and into her force sense for a moment. Seeing what she had expected she turned her attention back to Qui-Gon.  
  
"I suppose you are here to help him back to his quarters?" She offered.  
  
"We are here to do whatever he needs for us to do." Qui-Gon replied his tone calm but Mira recognized that her examination of the woman had ruffled the master's feather a bit. Finding that fact equally amusing as it was interesting she let it pass for the moment.  
  
"Well I would give them a few moments. Apparently they aren't in agreement as to whose quarters he is to be staying in while he recovers." She replied then bowed a bit more formally than necessary before taking her leave.  
  
"She scares me." Anakin admitted.  
  
"I can see why." Shmi replied glancing up at Qui-Gon for some answers.  
  
"She is very protective of Obi-Wan." Shmi glanced at the door that the woman had disappeared through moments before. "In many ways she has been a surrogate mother to him." Qui-Gon explained. Shmi nodded understanding now the woman's reaction. Qui-Gon had already admitted that Obi-Wan had suffered as a result of his decision to take Anakin as his padawan, it was only normal that this woman would resent her and her son for causing her own child pain.  
  
The sound of the door opening caused all three to look up. Qui-Gon had been by earlier to see Obi-Wan but he had been sleeping. He had been sleeping a lot lately. He had expected to find the knight looking well rested from it but instead was immediately alarmed by how weary he looked. He was obviously favoring one of his sides and seemed to be leaning on Adi more than he wanted to.  
  
"Am I glad to see you." Obi-Wan smiled at Qui-Gon.  
  
"Need a lift?" Qui-Gon asked moving forward quickly to support the man. He noticed Obi-Wan wince as he supported his side. "Didn't the breaks heal completely in the bacta?" He asked in concern.  
  
"Not completely." Obi-Wan swallowed around the pain. "Apparently this life force issue is slowing everything else down." He took as deep a breath as he dared before continuing. "I think I need to sit down."  
  
"We need a hover chair." Adi announced.  
  
"No." Obi-Wan objected reaching out to stop her.  
  
"Yes, and I won't hear another word about it." Adi pulled away in order locate one.  
  
Catching his breath Obi-Wan glanced up and noticed Anakin for the first time.  
  
"How have you been Anakin?" He smiled and the boy moved to his side unsure of how to convey how glad he was to see the knight. Obi-Wan reached out his hand easing the awkwardness and Anakin accept it gratefully.  
  
"Things were great until I sort of decided to reprogram Master Jinn's nav pad that he uses for missions." He toed his foot nervously on the floor at the admission.  
  
"Having trouble syncing the processor to the alignus circuit?" Obi-Wan asked thoughtfully. Anakin's head shot up his eyes wide as he nodded. "There's a trick to it. I'll show you. Maybe tomorrow?" Obi-Wan offered with a smile.  
  
"That's would be great!" Anakin beamed first at his Master then back at the knight. Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
"Anakin, would this by any chance by your mother?" Obi-Wan addressed the padawan.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Anakin rushed to his mother's side and pulled her closer to the knight. "This is my mother. Her name is Shmi Skywalker." Shmi extended her hand. "Mom, this is Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan accepted her hand and bowed his head respectfully in greeting.  
  
"I've heard so many things about you Obi-Wan. I'm glad you are going to be okay." She offered. She took in the man's appearance. He was young and handsome. His eyes were a mixture of fatigue, concern and mischief. She liked him immediately. She had a suspicion that everyone else did as well. There was an openness and honesty to him that she hadn't found in the other Jedi's which she had encountered at the Temple. This was a man who hid nothing and offered everything simultaneously. It was a rare quality and one that she looked forward to seeing more of in the future. Perhaps here was a Jedi who could help her to grow back the life that she had lost.  
  
"Don't believe everything you hear." He teased. "I'm glad you were able to come to the Temple. Anakin has missed you." He admitted glancing at Anakin then to Shmi.  
  
"I missed him as well." She replied reaching out and touching her son. It still felt so unreal that they were together again. She found herself needing to touch him from time to time just to reassure herself that he wasn't going to suddenly disappear. Obi-Wan noted the gesture and his eyes conveyed a deep understanding.  
  
Adi appeared at that moment with a hover chair in hand. Obi-Wan gave her a defiant look.  
  
"One week." She stated her eyes piercing his revealing both her meaning and determination. A small smile playing on his lips, he suddenly conceded and made his way into the chair. Qui-Gon had never seen the man give up so easily. He wondered what had prompted the sudden surrender. He suspected that he would never really know, but the look that the two life mates had exchanged was enough to support certain speculation.  
  
"So we're off." Qui-Gon rose to his feet and lifted Obi-Wan's pack to his shoulder. "Where to?"  
  
"My quarters." Adi smiled the hint of triumph evident in her voice. Qui- Gon noticed the slight slump of defeat in his ex-padawan's shoulders. He decided to let it pass without comment. This was unfamiliar territory for both Adi and Obi-Wan, they would have to find their way on their own if they were to survive as mates.  
  
Without another word the groups set off, leaving the Healer's wing behind them.  
  
*******************************************  
  
I'm still finding my way back into this. I want to thank everyone who left a review for me. It is so nice to be back. It feels like coming home. Thanks so much. As any writer knows, nothing inspires a person to work on a story like knowing others are enjoying it.  
  
No betas huh? Okay well that's cool just be patient and realize it will take me longer to get the chapters out and there will be an occasional typo and such. I'll move as fast as I can. Hang in there with me. You know it will be a long trip, but hopefully one you'll be glad that you made. Glad to have you aboard. Until next week..Jesse 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Distant Past Destined Future  
  
Rated: PG but will more than likely go to PG-13 or R. Readers should check under those ratings if it doesn't show up under PG anymore. Also respect the rating and if you are too young don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: This universe and these characters are the sole property of George Lucas. I make no profit from my time I spend with them. I just do this for the fun of it.  
  
Summary: This is the third instalment in a series that began a little over a year ago. This series was inspired by Cynical21's AU, An Untimely Frost. I write with her permission. She is a very generous person to share her universe with me.  
  
I have a beta!!!! Sassy Satine has generously volunteered. I am so grateful. Let's have a round of applause for this wonderful willing lass. Also Gina graciously volunteered to keep me on track especially with the continuity and such. So while Sassy, Gina and I work out our system, please be patient. We will get it to you as fast as we can. We know you all would much rather have it good than fast though fast and good would be best.  
  
Thanks to Sassy and Gina for their willingness to lend me a hand.  
  
/ speaking through a bond/  
  
//private thought//  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yoda was happy to see Pratell deep in meditation when he returned from the Council meeting. Reaching out with the Force he was encouraged to see that the young Sith's thoughts were no longer lingering on the dark side but instead were locked onto the light which had somehow managed to survive within her.  
  
Pratell's presence at the Temple had been one of the major items on the Council's agenda that morning. Yoda had sensed the fear in the other masters. He'd never felt so much fear coming from his fellow Council members. They were normally more resilient in their resistance. The dark side was always out there offering itself up to the Jedi. It took daily vigilant to resist and remain steady on the path of light. One false move and even the strongest Jedi could find himself falling into shadows.  
  
After much debate it had been decided that Pratell, the young Sith who had aided Kenobi and Jinn, would be allowed to remain in the Temple but only under strict supervision by Yoda. They were allowing her to remain in his quarters but she was not allowed near the padawans, initiates or in the crèche. They had worded their decree suggesting that such measures were necessary to insure Pratell's safety, but everyone in the Temple who read the decree would be aware of the real reason for the restrictions.  
  
The unspoken fears of the Council members reminded Yoda of dark crèche tales from his youth. Tales of Sith stealing young sensitives and eating them alive. He'd felt frustrated by their lack of understanding but had been forced to accept it for the time being. The important thing was that he had somehow managed to convince them to allow Pratell to remain under his care. He had great hopes for the sith. She was bright, physically well trained, and possessed a diligent determination to turn to the light. He also realized that her training and skills were very different from those that were taught to padawans. If the Jedi hoped to overcome the sith they must come to understand the nature of their enemy better. Pratell was the key to this understanding.  
  
As much as Yoda disagreed with the Council's restrictions he understood the reason behind their caution. After all it wasn't everyday that they learned that a Sith Academy headed up by the Chancellor of the Republic had been operating beneath the Senate building. Unfortunately caution was never an effective balm for healing. It offered nothing to the wounds that the Republic was suffering from at the moment. Repentance, honesty, determination and time were what would be required for the Republic to recover.  
  
Caution bred fear. There was far too much fear in the Temple at the moment. The Council, feeling somehow vulnerable by the revelation of the sith academy, was now reaching for the Senate as the Senate found itself reaching for the Council, both seeking a solution to minimize the damage from the events. It all reeked of political manoeuvring something that the small green master had little to no tolerance for.  
  
//Damage// He thought as he settled down onto his own meditation mat. //Damage control.// That was what the Council had called it. Master Sifo Dias, working as the Temple's liaison to the Senate had insisted on bringing in a small delegation to appeal to the Council for cooperation. Yoda released his anger into the Force as he considered once more the plan that the Council had so readily accepted.  
  
So easily manipulated they were by the slick smiles and humble bows of the visiting politicians. Now it lay on Yoda's head to enact the plan he vehemently opposed. Without Master Gallia's presence he and Mace had fought the idea alone. In the end the numbers had carried the proposal. Now it was Yoda's responsibility to break the news to his Padawan.  
  
He wondered how the young man would accept the role that both the Senate and the Council deemed him fit to carry out. Politicians were always willing to use another being for their own benefit, but the Council's resignation was what concerned Yoda the most. It was as if they were offering the young man up to the Senate because they simply had no idea what else to do with him.  
  
Sinking past the first level of consciousness his mind chuckled at their naiveté. Obi-Wan was going to hate his first assignment. This was not the role he would have expected for himself as the Chosen One. Neither the Council nor the Senate had a full understanding of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his fierce allegiance to the Force. The Republic would always come second to his first love. The Senate would not understand but surely the Council would.  
  
Yoda bristled once more releasing his anger. It was a ridiculous waste of talent and purpose. Yoda wondered how he would ever get the boy to agree to it and at the same time delighted in the knowledge that Kenobi wouldn't. Obi-Wan would never be used in such a meaningless way. Yoda would fulfil his duty to the Council but he would stop short at convincing Obi-Wan that he should accept their mission.  
  
As he finally slipped into the deepest state of meditation Yoda was able to express his deep gratitude to the Force for placing Qui-Gon Jinn in Obi- Wan's life. He'd never realized until this moment why they had been placed together. Jinn had instilled not only his independence in this student but also his deep suspicion and dislike for all things political. Perhaps it would be beneficial if both masters presented the Senate's plan to Kenobi.  
  
The sounds of Pratell's breathing alerted the old master that his new student was rising out of her mediation. He too floated through the layers of peace until he broke the surface of consciousness. Opening his eyes he found her staring at him with a look of alarm etched into her face  
  
"Seen something you have." It was a statement not an inquiry. The young Twi'lek nodded feeling slightly off balance and still confused.  
  
"I'm not sure what it means but I sense there are still Sith among us." Her words deepened the old Master's concern as the Council somehow remained blind to an enemy still clearly within their sight.  
  
*****************************  
  
Thulle, a remote planet long forgotten by most of the galaxy, perhaps forgotten by all of the galaxy, all that is except for the Sith.  
  
Sador made his way to the assembly hall down the long empty corridor feeling the weight of his new responsibility gathering around him like the folds of an expensive robe. He luxuriated in the feeling of his new power. So many Sith now looking to him for guidance in this hour of uncertainty, this was the moment he had dreamt of and finally it had arrived.  
  
Hearing the sound of voices gathered in the hall, he felt a flutter of hesitancy. It was a rare thing for him to ever feel uncertain. His training had made it clear long before that feelings were a sign of weakness. He could not risk appearing even in the slightest degree weak, so he tightened the mask upon his features squeezing out any doubts that lingered. He had not endured years of training to fail just at the moment when greatness was thrust upon him.  
  
The Jedi were beings who wasted hours in contemplation always seeking perfection from within. The Sith learned long ago that they were perfect from within and so they spent their time wisely transforming the galaxy to submit to their perfection. Jedi hesitated, Jedi doubted, Sith moved swiftly and conquered.  
  
As he neared the entrance to the Hall he found his mind travelling back to the final hours on Coruscant. He thought of Sidious. Sador had always looked up to the Lord admiring his talent in the Dark Side. The man had wielded power like others wielded a saber. He used it with lethal precision, cutting through the weak and insecure, while solidifying the strong and ambitious.  
  
Sador longed to capture the dark presence that the older lord possessed but at the same time Sador would learn from the older lord's mistakes. He refused to become arrogantly addicted to the need for obsequiousness from all others. There was a necessity for underlings but it was dangerous to ever elevate oneself too distant from them. Having been one of the underlings, Sador fully understood the intrinsic impact of power and trust. It only took one incompetent being to bring even the mightiest order to its knees.  
  
Entering the Hall he continued forward now escorted by the two head lords of the training facility. As he ascended the steps to the platform a hush fell over the room. All eyes were upon this young Sith rumoured to have been the brightest to ever come from the Sith academy, right hand servant to Lord Sidious himself, second only to Dooku.  
  
Some were seeing the legendary being for the first time and were sizing him up in their own minds. There was something in his eyes when he turned to face the assembly that erased any notion of weakness from his audience's assumptions. Though he lacked a strong physical presence, his eyes gave way to the realization that he saw through to the very core of all who were gathered before him.  
  
Sador knew that this day the survival of the Sith Order was balanced precariously on the edge of a knife. If after his speech a power struggle arose the infighting would eventually bring the Order to its knees, but if by some chance they accepted him without question he had no doubt that under his guidance the Sith would rise to its full height once more.  
  
"I am Darth Sador of the Coruscant Order." He waited as the weight of his name drifted through the hall. "I come bearing the news of our fallen comrades. Many have perished, for we have been revealed." The room erupted in shocked gasps and muttered outrage. Sador waited patently for the emotion to crest then subside.  
  
"The Jedi have discovered us, but have yet to defeat us. They are feeble old men blind to the power of the Force, settling for weak mind tricks and physical acrobatics that we teach only to our fledglings. Had our numbers been greater in the face of their attack, the blood of the Jedi Order would have poured out upon the galaxy, filling our cups until they overflowed with their bitter but satisfying sacrifice to the Sith." A fierce cry went out over the room.  
  
"Sadly, our Lord and leader, Sidious, was one of those that fell victim to the Jedi." Another cry of outrage and fear rippled through the air. "We honour our fallen few with a renewed conviction on our part to avenge their deaths. We will destroy the Jedi. The galaxy shall be ours. Feeding upon their own fear and insecurities, we will grow stronger until there is none that can bear to stand before us." His voice boomed out over the audience.  
  
"In his final moments Lord Sidious placed his hand upon me, deeming me his successor." He paused for dramatic effect feeling all eyes upon him. "It is a weight that I am learning each day to wear with honour as I live for the moment where by my hand, the one who willingly took the life of my Master shall have his own life spilled out upon the ground." He looked up at the crowd his eyes piercing each Sith where he stood. "One day that Jedi will cower before me, pleading for his life as all that he holds dear lays in rubble around him, and my answer will be swift and sure, death to you Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
The crowd repeated the name until it became a chant calling for the man's destruction. Sador allowed a small satisfied smile to twist the corners of his mouth.  
  
"We shall prevail my brothers. We shall rise above this moment where our darkness grows stronger finding comfort in the vengeance that the shadows promise us. We will continue to rise in power until the shadow of the mighty Sith stretches to cover every planet in the galaxy and beyond." A roar filled the auditorium.  
  
"The light has fallen upon the Sith but we are not afraid for we know the power of the dark side, a power that will extinguish this light once and for all. Train my brothers, submit to the pain of the teachings, and sacrifice all for the power of the Order. One by one the systems will slip through the fingers of the Jedi. Fear, hatred, jealousy and greed, these are our weapons and with them we will conquer the universe one planet at a time."  
  
Stepping away from the podium he was momentarily deafened by the roar of the crowd as the power flowed over him, penetrating him, filling him with darkness. Hate and Anger. Fear and Distrust. He sighed and allowed the cold grip of it to uphold him.  
  
It was official now. He was no longer Darth Sador of the Coruscant Order. He was Lord Sador, Dark Lord of the Sith.  
  
**************************  
  
Obi-Wan sat on the couch staring out of the large bank of windows watching the Coruscant traffic rush by. It was amazing how similar Adi's view was to the one he had enjoyed while growing up in Qui-Gon's quarters.  
  
Adi watched the man for a long moment realizing that though he was in the room physically his mind was far away. She reached out carefully and removed the cup of now cool tea from his hand. Startled, he glanced up giving her an apologetic smile while she dismissed his concern.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked as she took up his pillow and placed it in a position suggesting that it was time that he slept. Scooting down he decided he really did feel exhausted and certainly didn't have the energy to argue with his mate.  
  
That word, mate, still felt so odd in his mind. He reached tentatively for the bond. They had made a few ground rules until they could learn how to be together without overlapping one another. Neither felt comfortable as of yet sharing all of their thoughts with the other, so they had decided to work on avoiding the bond for the time being.  
  
"Its weird isn't it?" She smiled as she settled down on the couch next to him. She felt his warm lean body spoon in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her enjoying the warmth that she always offered.  
  
"What? Care to narrow that down a bit?" He asked. So much was weird at the moment he had no idea what specific thing she might be referring to.  
  
"Being here, being together." She sighed as she pushed back further against his body.  
  
"Oh that." He smiled against her neck and she laughed when it tickled her. She'd never been one for cuddling but was quickly learning to enjoy it.  
  
"What else is weird?" She asked knowing how much her knight was struggling with at the moment.  
  
"Well." He smirked as he himself tried to grasp all that was weird in his life. "The fact that the Sith were here under our noses and yet none of us sensed them, the fact that now I have learned that not only was I the Chosen One but am now expected to somehow lead the Jedi against a foe I do not understand and last but not least its weird that one moment I'm standing addressing the Jedi on the main hall feeling fine then the next flat on my back in the Healer's wing again struggling for my life." He sighed closing his eyes and just enjoying the smell of Adi's clean fresh hair in his face. He hated feeling weak and that was what he felt at the moment. He felt weak as a kitling and was now starting to wonder if he would ever get all of this strength back again.  
  
She tightened her grip on his arms.  
  
"Well the Sith are indeed a puzzle." She began calmly thinking through all he had mentioned. " We don't know much of their arts but I think we are beginning to get an idea of the formidability of them as a foe. We can only hope that Pratell will be willing to share her secrets with us." Adi took a deep breath as she contemplated the rest of the issues. "The Chosen One, well yes there is a huge weight to all of that but honestly Obi is it any heavier now that you know who you are?" She twisted back in his arms until she was facing him. Placing a soft kiss on his lips she smiled. "You are the same man and Jedi that I have always known. Nothing has changed. So now you feel the extent of your abilities, that is no different than any other knight stretching himself during his first few years of assignments. You have always worn your integrity and talent better than most. I say just keep being Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Force and let the Council and Senate deal with their legends." He smiled at her, grateful for her insight and the peace that she managed to give him. He kissed her once more. Slowly things began to heat up as a simple kiss progressed much further than either had anticipated.  
  
When he pulled away they were both breathless and wanting more.  
  
"As for your physical condition," she ran her hand up and over his hard lean chest. She loved the feel of his soft under tunic covering his hard muscular chest and stomach. "I have to say that I find it very appealing." She gave him a mischievous look. "But Mira scares the banta poodoo out of me so if you want to test your endurance I suggest you find another partner." They both laughed.  
  
"She frightens me as well." He laughed as they cuddled into one another arms. "Though her bark is worse than her bite." He offered.  
  
"I prefer to avoid both." Adi announced firmly.  
  
"I'm so frustrated." Obi-Wan admitted as she settled into the perfect spot at his side, the weight of her head comforting as it lay upon his shoulder.  
  
"You gave me too much." Adi whispered against him. "They didn't realize how depleted you were or else they would never have asked you to address the Temple."  
  
"I'm just lucky I didn't fall flat on my face in front of the entire assembly. I'm sure that would have instilled confidence." He huffed a soft sigh. "Not to mention a lasting moment in Temple history." He chuckled into her hair.  
  
"Here comes young Kenobi, aka the Chosen One," Adi began giving a convincing performance as a pod racing announcer. "He looks fit and ready to take on the Temple, but wait-"  
  
"He seems to be faltering." Obi-Wan picked up on the game. "He's stumbling. Can Qui-Gon catch him? He staggers, he reaches out and..Yes he is down. He is down, face down. The Chosen One has fallen. Chaos erupts." They both giggled at their private joke until their mouths somehow found one another again, more urgently this time.  
  
"Obi." She sighed pushing weakly against him. She didn't want him to stop. She had wanted this long before the first time they had ever gone out, long before the bond had been formed but somehow she was hearing another voice crying out in her head demanding that she protect him. "Obi." She stated firmer this time and managed to pull his hands away from her body and up to her lips. She kissed them. "We can't."  
  
"Of course we can." He smiled wickedly and attacked her mouth once more. She arched up into him as another moment of weakness engulfed her. How was it that he knew all the right spots, all the right places to kiss and touch?  
  
Finally she realized it was now or never. If she didn't put a stop to this now there would be no stopping it. Rolling her body off of the couch and onto the floor she landed with a thud.  
  
"Adi?" Obi-Wan looked down at her his expression a mixture of both amusement and confusion.  
  
"We can't." She insisted. "We can't just think of ourselves. We must think of the galaxy. We don't know what is coming or what you will be called to do. You must be well Obi-Wan. I won't lose you because of a thoughtless moment on an overstuffed couch." She sighed trying to control her breathing.  
  
He laughed softly as he slowly lowered his body down on top of hers. "What about a thoughtless moment on a hard floor?" His voice was soft and seductive. She laughed. She loved this playful side to him. She knew her point had been made. "It's just so frustrating." He sighed once they were both lying on their backs staring up at the ceiling. "I mean we were so close to uniting before all of this and now here we are bonded and yet we've never-"  
  
"Is it that important?" She asked trying to ease the tension growing between them.  
  
"Adi, you truly haven't a clue about men." He laughed and she punched him playfully as he feigned surrender.  
  
"I didn't mean that it wasn't important, I mean there are so many other things that we never discussed and now we are here, bonded no less, and as much as I feel I know you there are parts of you that are still such a mystery to me." Her voice sounded young and insecure. It was a voice Obi- Wan had never heard coming from the Master he had grown up admiring. He realized too how little he knew of this wild and wonderful woman.  
  
Rolling over onto his side he propped himself up at his elbow and stared over at her. She mimicked his action.  
  
"So Master Gallia what would you like to know?" He openly offered.  
  
"What do you find most attractive about me and least attractive about me?" She asked her eyes searching his.  
  
"Well most attractive is your honesty. I know as I have always known, I can trust you completely." She smiled a soft smile. "And least attractive, well that would have to be your ability to ask ridiculous questions of me. Next?" She laughed but refused to be dissuaded.  
  
"You're turn." She encouraged.  
  
"Okay." He paused. "What was your first thought when you discovered that we had formed a life bond?" Adi could read the hesitance in his voice. He was till worried that he had somehow imposed an unwanted connection upon her.  
  
Adi paused remembering those moments in the tank when she had first consciously felt the bond. She had known then but it hadn't truly registered until she had awakened and found him confined to bed, his life force dangerously low. She shuddered for a moment remembering how pale and still he had been lying under the sheet.  
  
"I thought," She swallowed her voice thick with emotion. "Please don't let him die before he knows how much he means to me." Her eyes never left his as she spoke the words.  
  
"Adi." He whispered reaching for her and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you." She smiled her eyes now filled with tears of gratitude and joy.  
  
"I love you too Obi-Wan. I love you so much." He pulled her to him as they continued to kiss and caress one another. There was no urgency to their actions now. Everything was slow and fluid.  
  
Adi pulled away smiling as she resumed her position indicating that the question and answer portion of the program was not yet complete. Obi-Wan laughed good naturedly then signalled for the next question.  
  
"So since our sex life is on hold for four more days, this seems a good time to discuss children." She said carefully watching his reaction.  
  
"Children?" He stated in disbelief. "We've only just been bonded. We haven't even had the chance to..well..practice." He admitted much to her amusement.  
  
"I know. I'm not saying we should have children. I'm just wondering if you'd ever want to have any." She stated.  
  
Obi-Wan furrowed his brow giving her question serious consideration. He did love spending time in the crèche. He also enjoyed the way that the initiates always found a way to make him laugh. He loved substituting in their training courses whenever he could. The way they looked at life somehow managed to rub away all the cynicism that clung to him after each mission. He knew now as he considered her question that a part of him had always longed for a child, but his commitment to the Force had always made it seem so unobtainable. He'd never allowed himself to want it, but yet he always had. He hoped his answer wouldn't disappoint her. He knew she too was completely committed to the Force. It would be asking a lot of Adi.  
  
"I love children so the answer is yes. I would like to have a child with you one day." He stated staring over her shoulder. He brought his gaze to meet hers. "Not now, but one day. What about you?"  
  
"I want the will of the Force." She stated her voice full of peace and acceptance. "If we are to have a family I trust the Force to bring it to us, if not I could be happy just growing old in your arms." They both shared their mutual agreement on that point.  
  
"This is getting nauseatingly sweet. We have to find something that will be a sore spot between us. " Obi-Wan announced  
  
"I think that is already in the works." She stated hesitantly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked pulling himself up until he was facing her. She rose as well sitting across from him.  
  
"The Jedi Council will be extending you an invitation." She stated staring down at the floor then up into his eyes. Her expression was unreadable. Obi-Wan felt his anxiety rising.  
  
"To what?" He asked.  
  
"They are creating an honorary seat on the Council for you." She replied. "It was decided during the days we were both in recovery. "  
  
"On the Council? Are they mad?" He asked wondering if this was a joke.  
  
"Yes." She replied forcing a small smile. There was more but they would get to that soon enough.  
  
"So how would that work?" She watched as the light went on. He had caught on to the conflict much sooner than she had expected. It must be all those years of negotiating with Jinn, she figured.  
  
"Well since no bonded Jedi may serve concurrently-"  
  
"Oh no." He leapt to his feet in outrage. "No. That will NOT happen." He stated as he began pacing, his temper getting the better of him.  
  
"Obi sit down you're going to wear yourself out." Adi warned surprised by how sudden his reaction had been.  
  
"No." He shot back still trying to grasp how this had come about. "So what happened? You weren't there and they ousted you?" Adi remained silent. It had come as a shock. Of course Mace and Yoda had argued against the decision but with added pressure from the Senate the other members of the Council had been adamant about the knight becoming a member.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Her voice was thick with emotion. She had worked so hard to earn her position on the Council. Everything inside of her whispered that she was serving where the Force had destined her to serve but now she was off and he was on. She could taste the disappointment but knew that Obi- Wan was under too much pressure to force any more on him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. " Obi moved to her, pulling her up to her feet and into his arms. "I won't accept it. It's a ridiculous notion anyway."  
  
"I'm afraid they won't accept your declination." She sighed against his chest, for the first time allowing the betrayal and rejection to truly bleed off.  
  
"They will have no choice." He stated firmly his mouth buried in her hair. She pulled back searching his eyes.  
  
"But you are the Chosen One." She whispered.  
  
"I thought we settled that a moment ago. I'm merely Obi-Wan Kenobi. Let the Council and the Senate deal with the legend stuff. I'm too busy just trying to be the best knight I can be as well as the best bond mate." She smiled and fell back into his arms grateful for his strength and stability.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Okay I know. It took forever to get this chapter. I am so sorry. The Muse is not cooperating and I was busy trying to work out a good system to take advantage of Sassy and Gina's help. I think we have it sorted out and it is going to be wonderful. You guys are really benefiting, as am I, from these amazing women and their talent. I will try to post next Sunday but if not please remember that my Muse is being far too temperamental. I just want it to be good and I'm a bit out of practice. There was that enough excuses, rationalization and justifications? If not I'm sure I can come up with some more. To those who are sending reviews, thank you so much. They inspire and encourage me more than you will ever know. Thanks a bunch.until next week.jesse 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Distant Past Destined Future  
  
Rated: R It might not warrant this rating but I'd rather be safe than sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: This universe and these characters are the sole property of George Lucas. I make no profit from my time I spend with them. I just do this for the fun of it.  
  
Summary: This is the third installment in a series that began a little over a year ago. This series was inspired by Cynical21's AU, An Untimely Frost. I write with her permission. She is a very generous person to share her universe with me.  
  
Thanks again to Gina and Sassy for all their help! Looks like this might be an every other week post. Sorry but so far the story just isn't coming very quickly. Hoping things will pick up soon.  
  
/ speaking through a bond/  
  
//private thought//  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Corellia, a strong isolationist planet with a strong independent populace, it was the perfect place for a young woman to start a life with an illegitimate child without the concern of prying eyes and probing questions.  
  
She'd chosen a small village, rather isolated from the major space port, quiet and close knit in many ways. Rilitan was known for a few specialties. The village had long been revered for its assortment of Corellian brandies, resulting in a very sophisticated transport system from the distilleries to the metropolitan areas. In the last five years though there was another specialty that was starting to be associated with the quaint little town. That specialty was weaponry.  
  
Soldiers of all causes and alliances seemed to find their way to Rilitan each year in hopes of procuring the necessary provisions to guarantee a victory in their private or public wars. Many left disgruntled though having been refused service. The weapons expert who owned the small discreet shop was very particular about which causes she would assist. Rumor had it though that if your cause was just and your credits good then there was hope to be had and help to be secured.  
  
Between the distilling tours and the new market in weapons there seemed always to be new faces in the crowd. The streets were no longer empty during the heat of the day but bustled with new life. The village was growing and where as the older generation grumbled their discontent over the current course of events, the younger ones marveled and dreamed great dreams wondering where all the prosperity would lead them.  
  
It was within this new prosperity that he hid. Posing as one looking to invest in a local distillery, he stayed in the lodging across the street from the infamous weapon shop, watching and waiting for the right moment. He'd missed his moment years ago, but this time he would not make the same mistake. This time he would move swift and sure. He would garner his prize and never look back.  
  
Many hours passed though he failed to notice as he gazed out of his window peering down at the young boy playing cheerfully in the street with his friends. A shock of blond brown hair highlighted by rich ginger strands catching the Corellian sun, the ginger no doubt a gift from his father. He'd only seen the boy once on the street. He was strong, and athletic. He was young but yet seemed more self possessed than the older boys he ran with. He had the strong classic features of his father and yet when his mother had appeared to usher him inside there was a similarity there as well.  
  
She was a beautiful woman. Hazel eyes, porcelain skin, dark rich honey blonde hair, and curves where a man liked to see them, but she also possessed strength in her tiny stature. She walked with the confidence of a seasoned warrior and had a line or two in her face that spoke of the sorrows and grief such battles had willed to her. Yet those lines disappeared completely whenever the boy came into view. It was as if he held all of her happiness in his hands. As if he was her morning sun and evening star, the embodiment of all the light she'd ever known.  
  
Sidious watched as the young woman once more called to her son. It was time for him to help her close up the shop for the day. He came reluctantly from his play but dutifully kissed her cheek as he accepted his task.  
  
Sidious wondered for a moment what the strong self possessed woman had been like in the arms of the Jedi. He wondered how many times the lovers had been intimate for the child to have been conceived? How had she hid it so completely from the Knight? None of it mattered but still he found himself unable to release the questions from his mind.  
  
It was obvious, from what he had learned of this woman's character and seeing her appearance, why Kenobi had been drawn to her. It had been a rash and careless act though that Sidious now turned to his own advantage. It had been one moment, one timeless moment when the Knight had uncharacteristically put himself before his duty. It was now the consequence of that moment that would slowly unravel all that the Knight held dear. One loose string pulled in the right manner could reduce even the grandest tapestry to nothing more than a pile of thread.  
  
The Jedi were like that grand tapestry. It had been woven over time, built on lofty principles, but all it took was one loose end for it all to crumple. Sidious doubted that when Kenobi had taken this young woman to his bed he'd had any inkling of how much this one reckless moment would cost both him and the Order he so loved to serve.  
  
It was the only thing the dark lord regretted in the grand scheme of things. He regretted not being there to witness the moment when Kenobi finally realized the price of passion. After all there is no passion. There is only the Force.  
  
********************************  
  
Master Sifo Dias sat in silence listening to the faint sounds of alien dialects and broken basic as the various messages were transmitted and received from around the galaxy. The automatic receptors worked furiously coding and decoding messages both on site in the Temple and as a transfer link to the remote locations where Jedi's had been dispatched.  
  
It was a bit like some odd operatic melody as the accents, phrases, and guttural inflections ebbed and flowed around the Jedi Master. Most were merely standard reports being filed. They included the tedious details of on going negotiations coupled with demands being submitted to the Senate for approval. There were a few personal messages as well as requests for supplies or support. So far though none of the messages were the one Master Dias was seeking.  
  
The Master sighed as another lengthy transmission continued concerning a trade pact on the far edge of the Rigget High System.  
  
//Negotiators// The Master thought bitterly //Puppets//.  
  
Those were the roles more often assigned to the Jedi. The Jedi had always been meant to be warriors but now they used their mouths far more than their sabers. As a result politicians grew fatter and the Order weaker. It was high time that a new era was issued in. It was time that the Republic had new blood. There had long been a gap between the Senate and the Jedi Order that somehow placed the Jedi in an inferior position.  
  
Sifo Dias shook his head and huffed in disgust. How had this come to be? How had the Order evolved from one of Force sensitive warriors to humble, down trodden, political puppets? He had often considered leaving the Order. It would have been easier to walk away than to continue on feeling somehow a part of the disintegration of the Temple. It was during this time that he had been approached by, of all beings, a politician. A Senator from Naboo had asked him to lunch. That lunch had led to a number of lunches and finally to an alliance.  
  
A new order would be formed, one that encompassed both sides of the Force. From the light side of the Force leaders would emerge and from the dark side warriors. This new order would rise from the ashes of the Sith and the Jedi to become the rulers of the galaxy. No longer would the Sith and Jedi be separate entities approaching the Force in different ways and with different motives but instead they would be united, each respecting the other's call and gift. The Sidi, as Palpatine called the new combined Order, would have its governing leaders pulled from those who were once Jedi, but the warriors and enforcers of Sidi's will would come from the ranks of the Sith.  
  
Of course the idea of a new order, the Sidi Order, would be opposed by the Jedi in the beginning. Many of the Masters would never be able to set aside their ingrained prejudice toward the Sith in order to embrace such a logical union. It was those Masters that would have to be destroyed. It was a high price but one worth the cost if the Sidi did manage to bring order out of the chaos that now seemed to rule over the universe.  
  
That was where the Chosen One came into the plan. Palpatine had kept the man's identity a secret, but now the entire Temple knew. It was Kenobi, Jinn's ex-padawan, a new Knight. He was the one who would find a way to overcome those that opposed the new order. He was the key to bringing balance and this was the balance, he would rise as both a leader and a warrior fulfilling the desires of both the light and dark side of the Force. Sifo Dias was certain that the combining of the orders was exactly what the prophesy spoke of when it claimed that the Chosen One would bring balance to the Force.  
  
So for years now, Palpatine and Sifo Dias had been in allegiance to this common purpose. They had carefully mapped the plan. He had been the eyes and ears in the Temple where as Palpatine had kept things on track in the Senate.  
  
Once Palpatine determined that it was finally time to reveal their intentions to the Chosen One, Sifo Dias had worked to provide the opportunity for the Dark Lord to grab Kenobi. The Tiress Mission had been perfect, but somehow Palpatine had managed to foul it up.  
  
Sifo Dias thought about the last few weeks. The chaos in the Temple over the discovery of the sith, the pandemonium in the Senate after Palpatine's identity had come to light. Through all of this though Dias had known that now was not the time to lose his courage. He had held fast to the plan knowing that in time it would work. Palpatine, Lord Sidious as he now insisted on being called, had been exposed for what he was, and by many was thought to be dead. Somehow though, the man had managed to get a message to Dias. He was alive. No one else seemed to have this information.  
  
One message, just three short words, and Sifo had known that all was not lost. He'd rejoiced knowing that the galaxy would be rid of its corrupt, greedy small minded officials and instead one day ruled by the Sidi. Sith and Jedi joined together for the benefit of all. Sifo Dias looked down at his data pad, Palpatine's message still visible:  
  
"Hold the course."  
  
And he had. He was here, on time, waiting for his next instructions.  
  
A high pitch whine emitted from a near by transponder causing Dias to rise and insert his data pad, linking up the codes in order to receive the garbled transmission.  
  
Once he received it he would then back out of the system eliminating all evidence that could lead to discovery. Keying in the code program buried in the processor of his handheld the Master watched as the alien graphics twisted and transformed into simple basic.  
  
"Goal within grasp. Remove coordinates from archive. Proceed to rendezvous'  
point. Place order."  
  
Sifo Dias felt uneasy as he read through his instructions once more. He knew now that he was only seeing the portion of the picture that Palpatine was allowing him to see. Perhaps he too was a Jedi being manipulated by a politician. It was both frustrating and alarming. What of the Chosen One and what was this goal the man had within his grasp?  
  
Sifo Dias needed more information but as he selected the necessary key strokes to extradite him from the system, he knew that he would have to wait. He would have to proceed with the plan. He could do that. He could follow instructions, but the part he found most difficult was finding a way to trust a sith. Perhaps he still had his own prejudices to overcome.  
  
*************************  
  
Adi reached to the right and was surprised to find cooling sheets grazing her fingers instead of the warm body she had been expecting. Sitting up she glanced around the darkened room. She tentatively reached for the bond and felt her life mate in the other room. He was deep in meditation. She rose from the bed and grabbed a robe before heading out into the living area.  
  
She glanced at the chrono wondering how long Obi-Wan had been out meditating. He was much improved but still needed his rest. She avoided disturbing him and instead made her way into the kitchen to start some tea. From the emotions she was sensing over the bond she knew that when he finished his mediation Obi would need some time to process and talk.  
  
As she took their cups from the cabinet she found her mind turning back through the pages of their last few days together. He'd received his clearance on the sixth day. They had both promptly turned into awkward nervous teenagers.  
  
She chuckled quietly remembering how long it had taken both of them to figure out how to remove one another tunics, even though they were identical in design. It had been Obi-Wan who had finally taken her hands in his and forced her to take a deep breath. He'd postponed their joining and instead they had decided to go out and celebrate his good report. She'd felt relieved. As much as she wanted to be with him, the anticipation was causing her to have performance anxiety for the first time in her life. She couldn't imagine what it was doing to Obi-Wan.  
  
They chose to invite Mace, Yoda, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Garin, Siri and Bant out for dinner. Anakin's mother had attended as well. Adi didn't really trust Shmi, but she was Anakin's mother so Adi hadn't felt right excluding her.  
  
They had all had a wonderful meal regaling each other with embarrassing tales that very quickly had the group feeling both relaxed and over exposed. It was somewhere around the second course that she had become aware of Obi-Wan's hand on her thigh. It had puzzled her because she could clearly see him sitting across from her and knew full well his arms were not that long. She furrowed her brow as he glanced up at her, a mischievous glint in his blue green eyes.  
  
She considered the look and the feel of the hand as he rubbed seductively along her leg. She placed her hand under the table just to prove to herself that it wasn't really there. She glanced over once more and noted the slight shake to her life mate's shoulders. She immediately realized she had been a victim of some tinkering along their bond.  
  
She smirked as she formed her own plan of action. Deciding that two could play that game, she accessed the bond as well. She chose to send the sensation of her tongue taking a long lick up his neck leading to his ear lobe which she sucked into her imaginary mouth.  
  
His eyes shot up and locked onto hers for what felt like an eternity. He swallowed as she continued to assault his body with one pleasure after another.  
  
She forced herself not to laugh aloud when he announced quite suddenly to the merry little group that he was feeling tired and therefore needed to call it a night. No one argued since his flushed face was a clear indication that he was overtaxed. Garin offered to escort them both back to the Temple.  
  
//Garin, chivalrous to the end.// Adi thought as she filled the cups with hot tea.  
  
Luckily Qui-Gon seemed aware of the real reason behind their sudden retreat. He had headed Garin off with a wave and given them both a raised eyebrow as they left the table.  
  
They'd made it as far as the air cab before attacking one another's mouths. By the time they reached the Temple their period of nervous adolescence had totally evaporated. It was torture to pull apart long enough to enable them to enter the building and get to the lifts. While in the lifts they continued to tease and taunt the other until Adi had been tempted to hit the emergency stop and just get it over and done with.  
  
Of course once they reached her quarters she was glad that they had waited. It was everything she had hoped for and more. He'd been strong and demanding and at the same tender and generous. They'd made love all night only to fall asleep in one anothers arms as the first light of dawn broke across the Coruscant sky. Hours later she awoke finding him silently watching her as she slept. There was such love and trust in his eyes she felt her heart break at that moment and rebuild itself around him.  
  
They had skipped food and decided to stay with the uninterrupted sex for the rest of the day and night. It wasn't until the second cycle of the night that they had both admitted to being famished and raided the kitchen together.  
  
They'd feasted on the pathetic offerings found there, feeding one another Alamadin nuts and curusa berries. They'd made love one last time that night, slow and sensuously. She'd forced the tears from her eyes when he gazed down upon him. Once they'd both peaked and begun to fall back down from the bliss of the moment, they'd just held one another reveling in the strength and warmth they both felt. It had been beautiful. It was all so beautiful. He was so beautiful. He was a walking miracle in her life. He was so much more than she had ever hoped for.  
  
"I love you." His breath was hot and moist on her neck pulling her back from her memories. She felt his hands reach around her waist and pull her back against his warm welcoming body. She set the tea aside and turned in his arms.  
  
"How was your meditation?" She asked. He kissed her neck and she dropped the issue. "I love you." She whispered against his lips. Moments later they found themselves lost once more in a deep and passionate kiss. It was the first of many as the tea was forgotten and they found each other again and again.  
  
************  
  
The door chimed finding them both scrambling for clothing. Adi had awakened only moments before she'd heard it. She had the advantage of conscious thought and therefore was able to dress more quickly as she rushed out to greet the unannounced visitors.  
  
As the door slid open she smiled as she met the knowing looks of both Masters Jinn and Yoda. She ushered them in refusing to give into the urge to pull her tunic tighter against her body.  
  
"Sleep well you did?" Yoda chuckled as he drew himself up on their couch.  
  
"Why no Master Yoda I didn't sleep at all last night." She replied and was relieved to see that at least Qui-Gon had the decency to blush.  
  
"Come to see my Padawan, I have." Yoda announced still smiling. "Kill him, I trust, you have not?" As if on cue the door to the bedroom opened and Obi-Wan exited still fastening his belt.  
  
"You look wonderful Obi-Wan. You look fully recovered." Qui-Gon rose drawing the Knight into a hug.  
  
"Thank you Master Jinn." Obi-Wan replied with a slight bow as he reached for Adi and pulled her down next to him on the oversized chair. "My mate has some truly amazing healing techniques." He announced quite pleased with himself. Adi pinched his side lightly as she settled further back into his arms. "So I trust you didn't just come to make sure Adi and I weren't killing one another." He kept his face straight but there was humor in his tone.  
  
"Come we have, to inform you of your first assignment." Yoda announced his demeanor suddenly serious.  
  
"I would have thought the Council would have called me before them as they always have." Obi-Wan sat up a bit. Adi found herself suddenly concerned as well. She'd never really considered their being separated until that very moment. It seemed too soon for Obi to leave. He had been issued clearance by Mira but still there seemed a lingering fatigue. She masked her emotions on the surface but found herself lost at sea within.  
  
"It seems that the Senate has convinced the Council that you would be very useful in the image department." Qui-Gon chose his words carefully. He wanted it made known to the Knight that this assignment was not only beneath him, but insulting at the same time. He watched as his ex-padawan worked through his words, Obi-Wan's expression turned sardonic.  
  
"Image." He repeated.  
  
"Image." Qui-Gon reiterated.  
  
"So I am to be used as what? A puppet? A trained animal sent out to entertain the crowds?" He was furious. Adi could feel his body now tense as his jaw clenched in anger. Obi-Wan stood and moved to the balcony and stared out at the traffic. He couldn't believe that he would be pulled from vital missions where lives were in the balance so that he could put forth a good image for the Republic. Surely the Force had chosen him for a greater task that this.  
  
Adi and the other two Masters exchanged looks of apprehension each holding on to their individual concerns for the Knight.  
  
"The discovery of the Sith has weakened the position of both the Senate and the Council in the eyes of the Republic." Qui-Gon explained.  
  
"As well it should have." Adi shot out from her position on the chair.  
  
"Concerns you, this does not." Yoda commented knowing full well the reaction his words would produce.  
  
"What concerns me, concerns Adi." Obi-Wan replied his tone making it clear that this was not a negotiating point. Yoda hid his smile as he lowered his head and nodded his acceptance of the Knight's terms. "She is my life mate, Master." He explained much softer and with respect.  
  
"Know this I do. But respect this, the Council does not." Yoda replied. Obi-Wan knew full well what it was that his Master was referring to. He glanced at the table where the formal invitation for the honorary seat lay. The Council had sent it two days prior. They would be seeking his response in the next few days. He already knew what he wanted to tell the Council to do with their honorary chair but had hoped to seek out his Master for advice before replying. It was imperative that Adi be given back her seat on the Council. Of course after the way she had been treated Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether she would accept it or not.  
  
"I've been meaning to discuss that matter with you." Obi-Wan offered the small green Master. Yoda nodded.  
  
"What say you to this assignment?" Yoda asked glancing at Qui-Gon, a hope filled tension growing between them.  
  
"I say that I serve the Force. I must mediate. If this is the will of the Force then I will know it. If it is then I will accept it but if it isn't than I will naturally decline." He was amazed by the calm tone in his own voice as his heart continued to pound in his chest.  
  
He refused to be a political pawn. Of course if this was truly the will of the Force then he would have no choice, but it felt wrong already. It felt cold and manipulated. It felt political and deceptive.  
  
"Has there been any word on Sidious?" He asked turning back to stare out at the traffic once more.  
  
"Nothing of Sidious, but a warning from Pratell." Yoda replied.  
  
"What sort of warning? " Qui-Gon asked alarmed. Anakin had been spending a great deal of time with the young Sith. Qui-Gon wasn't sure how he felt about that fact. Anakin had already had far too much exposure to the dark side.  
  
"Alone we are not. Still the sith surround us." Yoda replied his eyes locked on those of the young man who he had proudly taken as his padawan a little over a year ago.  
  
"All the more reason to keep me close and not send me too far away." Obi- Wan replied, his implications clear. Whoever was behind this assignment could very well be attached to the remaining Sith..  
  
"Meditate you must. To the garden we will go." Yoda announced causing Obi- Wan to look to Adi.  
  
"I'm not sure how long I will be." He offered as he moved towards her placing a light kiss on her lips.  
  
"Stay until you find the answers you seek." She replied running her hand up and through his soft ginger hair. He relaxed under her touch. How had he ever managed without her?  
  
"So I guess it starts." He offered reluctantly. He'd known that they would have to face the consequences of his position sooner or later. He'd hoped for a little more time to solidify their relationship before he was called back into service, but now realized that time had run out.  
  
"That's a good thing." Adi assured him giving him another soft kiss. "That is a very good thing." Buoyed by her unfailing confidence, the Knight turned to join the Masters as they headed out each seeking answers that seemed painfully elusive.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well a mighty thank you to Sassy and Gina. They are both amazing. Finally it is starting to feel like a story. This one came much easier than the last. I did have to up the rating. I don't know what exactly what would classify a story as PG-13 instead of R but I would rather err on the side of caution.  
  
No reviews so I just hope you guys are enjoying it. The next chapter things really pick up. Hang in there..jesse 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Distant Past Destined Future  
  
Rated: PG but will more than likely go to PG-13 or R. Readers should check under those ratings if it doesn't show up under PG anymore. Also respect the rating and if you are too young don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: This universe and these characters are the sole property of George Lucas. I make no profit from my time I spend with them. I just do this for the fun of it.  
  
Summary: This is the third installment in a series that began a little over a year ago. This series was inspired by Cynical21's AU, An Untimely Frost. I write with her permission. She is a very generous person to share her universe with me.  
  
Thanks again to Gina and Sassy for all their help! Looks like this might be an every other week post. Sorry but so far the story just isn't coming very quickly. Hoping things will pick up soon.  
  
/ speaking through a bond/  
  
//private thought//  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"It went down the alley." Carmon called pointing to the dark path between the two buildings. Han stared at the spot for a long moment then glanced around at his other friends waiting for one of the older boy's to go. He had always hated that alley. He really didn't know why. He'd never really felt afraid of anything in his life. He never thought of monsters or creatures that might destroy him. He never begged his mother to keep the light on after tucking him in. He never felt afraid except when the looked at the alley.  
  
"Go get it Han." Petra whined from his place out in the distance.  
  
"Carmon hit it." Han logically suggested. "She should get it." He stared at Carmon hoping that she would take mercy on him and go.  
  
"Don't be baby." Han bristled at her words.  
  
"I'm not a baby." He demanded. He was the youngest of the playmates and therefore had always felt the added weight of proving his worth and qualifications for acceptance into the group.  
  
"Then go get the freaking plubber." Matus called from his place to the left. Han narrowed his eyes at his friends before sighing with both anger and resignation as he headed toward the alley.  
  
Moving away from their calls he began giving himself a much needed pep talk.  
  
"Its only an alley." He reasoned. "Its dark but there is nothing in the dark that wouldn't be there in the light." He stepped into the narrow path and disappeared between the two buildings. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck immediately stand on end.  
  
He slowed his pace. He'd never understood it but somehow he had always been able to sense when things weren't quite right. He found himself remembering the time that Bathan had entered his mother's shop. Somehow he'd known the being was dangerous. He'd hung back out of sight with a firm grip on the blaster his mother kept under the counter.  
  
He'd saved her that day. He'd shot without even thinking. He'd hit the Bathan with his eyes closed and yet he'd seen it all behind his closed lids. He'd watched the Bathan recoil grabbing his chest, Han had watched as the realization of his mortal wound had dawned in the other beings eyes, and then a moment later the Bathan fell. He'd never told his mother about the way he'd just known what to do or the way the blast seemed guided by something bigger than his own two eyes. It had frightened Han, that feeling he'd had just before he'd pulled the trigger, but at the same time, it had felt a friend.  
  
Han maneuvered around another set of crates as he continued to seek out the plubber. He continued to feel the itch crawling up his spine. He felt as though someone was watching him. He stopped and surveyed his dim surroundings. Finding nothing he continued on, the sound of his heart now drowning out all the other noises that the alley was emitting.  
  
Finally he caught a glimpse of his prize. He sighed loudly relieved that his adventure was almost at an end. He bent down on all fours and reached into the small area behind the brandy crate.  
  
He never saw it coming. It was over before he even realized what had occurred. One moment he was reaching for the plubber and the next he had become like the alley, immersed in darkness.  
  
***********************************  
  
"No I do not agree." Obi-Wan replied then gazed around the Council Chambers looking each Master in the eye before continuing. "I don't in anyway believe that being the Chosen One would supersede years of experience and continued training. I do not feel ready to be a Council member, but more importantly, I don't feel called to be a Council member." Obi-Wan stated firmly, his hands hidden in the sleeves of his robe were gripping his forearms painfully. He had always found the Council to be slow to listen but today was worse than ever before, as he wondered if perhaps he was mute.  
  
"You may not be clear on your feelings in this matter. Perhaps the conflict with your life mate is clouding your vision." Master Yaddle offered. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and released his frustration into the Force. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He had promised Adi that he wouldn't bring her up unless one of the Council members did so first. She had reluctantly agreed feeling fairly certain that none of the Council members would.  
  
"Perhaps you are right." Obi-Wan admitted. "Or perhaps in your rush to get me on the Council you threw away the one that the Force had deemed worthy of the position." He paused as he took in the sudden change in demeanor in many of the Masters before him. "I am not in any way trying to be disrespectful. I understand that each of you was called by the Force to be placed in this Chamber." He considered for a moment how to proceed. He was buoyed by the shift once more in the room, as the Masters relaxed slightly from feeling rebuffed.  
  
"I must admit though," Obi-Wan knew chaos was about to descend and felt powerless to stop it even as he opened his mouth to unleash the consequences. As much as he knew someone had to speak these words, he couldn't help but wish that there was someone else to do it. He cleared his throat and began again. "I have noticed as of late that it appears that this Council seems to take its cues more from politicians than the Force when determining its assignments or the distribution of Jedi throughout the galaxy. We are the champions of truth and justice not the minions of greedy self promoting politicians." Obi-Wan spoke louder as the cries of outrage began drowning out his words. He would finish though. He would see this out to the end. "I do not serve the Senate nor do I serve the Republic nor do I serve the Temple. I serve only the Force." The room erupted in the chaos he had predicted as even Yoda and Mace found it difficult to call the masters back into order.  
  
"This is an outrage. A knight addressing the Council with such marked disrespect and questioning our abilities to lead this Order! Outrageous!" Eeth Koth spat.  
  
"I am not just a Knight remember?" Obi-Wan gleamed relieved that someone else had just made his point. "You called me the Chosen One. You see me as your equal in the Force. You have removed a Council member, who was ordained by the Force for that very chair, that you now offer to me." The Master shook his head and waved the knight off.  
  
"I will have order." Mace's voice rang out strong and true.  
  
"I will not be a puppet for this body or any other." Obi-Wan continued as the Masters came back into order. "I am a Jedi. I will serve the Force and as long as this Council serves it then we will work side by side, but I will not be used for public relations and political ministrations."  
  
"You have made your position clear." Mace replied. He wanted to jump up and pat the brave young man on the back but knew that it was important that he appear objective on this point. "The Council accepts your declination of the offered seat and will take your words concerning your assignment under advisement." Obi-Wan bowed graciously and turned to go.  
  
"Just because you refuse doesn't mean we would offer the seat back to your mate." Master Koth stated as Obi-Wan passed by. It had long been known that Master Koth vehemently opposed life bonding between active service Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan refrained from commenting. He felt torn between his need to defend his mate and her need to defend herself. He strode out of the room and was relieved to find Qui-Gon waiting for him.  
  
"Well that seemed to have gone well. I could hear a few of them all the way out here." He smirked.  
  
"You always did seem to have a way with the Council, Master. Perhaps I learned more than you suspected." Obi-Wan replied feeling his anger leaving him.  
  
"Like Master like Padawan." Qui-Gon teased. Obi-Wan smirked and nodded.  
  
"They aren't going to give Adi her place back on the Council." Obi-Wan stated solemnly as they headed for the lifts.  
  
"Fixing everyone's problems are you?" Qui-Gon reached out laying his hand on the smaller man's shoulder causing him to stop and turn. "This one isn't your battle. You didn't cause this, you can't fix it." His voice was soft but firm. Obi-Wan looked away then back into blue eyes he'd always found so comforting. Qui-Gon could be so reasonable. It was maddening at times and compelling as well.  
  
"I am the reason." He stated his eyes searching up into Jinn's hoping the older man would understand.  
  
"No, the Council is the reason. The Council is the reason for a lot of what is going on right now. You must fight the battles that the Force places before you and trust the rest of us to fight what remains." Obi-Wan nodded. "She can take care of herself." Qui-Gon smiled. Obi-Wan did as well. He felt a warmth rush through his body as he thought of her. "So how does it feel to be mated?" Qui-Gon asked casually as they entered the lift.  
  
"Wonderful." Obi-Wan replied as he leaned back against the cool surface of the car. Qui-Gon smiled.  
  
"Good." Jinn's smile widened as he indicated the floor and the two Jedi headed to the living levels, leaving the quarreling Council members behind.  
  
***********************************  
  
The archives were quiet as Sifo Dias gazed around the room. He knew what it was that he had to do but realized that it was crucial that he not be detected. He confidently strode past a Jedi who was helping a padawan locate information for his master. He continued on until he reached a small alcove. It was hidden off from the stacks. He sent out a small probe and discovered that the area was empty. He gave his immediate surroundings a quick survey before slipping in through the door.  
  
Once inside he immediately used the password he had procured from another secured system to access the archives. His fingers worked quickly. He navigated the system until he reached the files which he had been searching for. Opening the one for systems, he quickly deleted the existence of the planet.  
  
He smiled feeling the thrill of satisfaction race through him. In one second he had managed to eliminate an entire planet. One simple stroke and Kamino was no more.  
  
He extricated himself from the system and then once again sent a small probe of Force energy out to insure a clean get away.  
  
He had just cleared the final row of data chips when he heard a familiar voice call out to him  
  
"Qui-Gon." He replied turning to give the other Master a salutatory smile.  
  
"What brings you to the archives?" Qui-Gon asked happy to see his old friend.  
  
Master Dias felt slightly rattled as he silently cursed the fact that he hadn't escaped the archives without notice. He took a moment to gather his wits and fortify his own serenity before replying.  
  
"Oh you know me, always looking to the past to avoid mistakes in the future." Sifo Dias replied laughing, his voice sounding slightly on edge. Qui-Gon furrowed his brow with concern. He'd noted the unease in his friend's voice. He filed the man's odd behavior away to consider later.  
  
"This is my Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker." The young sandy blond headed boy bowed before the Master.  
  
"Its nice to meet you sir." He stated. Sifo Dias gave a brief smile and nod of acknowledgement.  
  
"Well I really must be off." Sifo Dias replied hastily. "Good to see you Jinn, Anakin." He moved away but Jinn's voice stopped him.  
  
"Why the rush? Stay and help me explain the Accornian treaties to Anakin." Qui-Gon replied gesturing to a nearby table. Sifo remained calm as he continued to back away.  
  
"As much as I would love that I really must be running. I've a shuttle to catch." He continued moving further away.  
  
"A shuttle? Any place special?" Qui-Gon asked his concern deepening. He sensed something amiss but couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"Just Council business." Sifo practically spat, "When I return we will have to get together. It's been far too long since we rehash your youth." The older man offer Qui-Gon a sincere smile. He'd always admired Jinn, even as a padawan Qui-Gon had always held himself with integrity and respect. Dias found himself wondering if this would be one of the masters that the Sidi would keep or be forced to destroy. He hoped the former, but something about the way Jinn was regarding him at the moment made it evident to Dias that it would more than likely be the latter.  
  
"Yes, we must do that. When will you be returning?" Qui-Gon asked the Force screaming for him to detain the master somehow.  
  
"Not sure." Dias offered. Even though it was evident that something was not quite right about his old friend Qui-Gon still felt unsure how to proceed. The feeling was so elusive, it seemed ridiculous to detain Dias merely on suspicion. Giving up the quest to detain the man, Jinn nodded his farewell to his friend just as Dias bowed once more then quickly made his escape.  
  
"Master." Anakin's voice startled Qui-Gon as he tried to go over the exchange once more.  
  
"Yes Anakin." Qui-Gon replied still puzzled.  
  
"I felt it." It was only then that the tone of Anakin's voice caught Qui- Gon's full attention. He turned to the boy and realized how pale he was.  
  
"What?" Qui-Gon sunk to his knees so that he was more on the boy's level placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders in order to steady the youth.  
  
"Darkness." Anakin whispered his eye wide with fear as Qui-Gon felt his own confirmation from the Force.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Stop it!" Adi finally stood and faced her life mate. Her hand on her hips indicated that she had long since past mere irritation and was rapidly approaching anger.  
  
"Stop what?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.  
  
"This quest you have to force the Council to take me back. It's over." She demanded.  
  
"It's not over." Obi-Wan replied firmly. "What they did was wrong and—"  
  
"And that's that. They make mistakes all of the time. Move on." She spat.  
  
"How can you just give up like this?" Obi-Wan asked both disappointed and outraged by her resignation to the situation.  
  
"Because I have to." Adi yelled moving away as her emotions threatened to over take her. She was still grieving the events that had resulted in her losing her seat on the Council but it seemed the more she dwelt on them the angrier she got. She'd decided her only option was to put it behind her and accept whatever role the Force chose to offered her next. Her back to her mate she didn't hear him come up behind her until she felt his hands on her waist. "Don't!" She spat as she moved out of his grasp.  
  
"Why are you mad at me?" He demanded. "I've done nothing." She whirled on him speaking without thought. It was so unlike her but sometimes when cornered even the tamest of animals could turn on the one that they loved.  
  
"You won't leave it alone! You won't let me move past it. You are determined to fix this!" She railed.  
  
"Because I love you!" He railed back his brow furrowed as he tried to understand.  
  
"No! Because you feel guilty. You blame yourself. You don't want to fix this for me. You want to fix it for you and quite honestly if that is your motivation I don't need or want it, so just keep it. Keep the seat. Keep your guilt. Keep everything. After all you're the Chosen One. I'm just bonded to him!" It was with those final words that the anger finally seemed to have left her body as she stood shocked and fill with regret. She noted the expression on Obi-Wan's face. She'd hurt him. She'd confirmed his deepest fears. The fear that somehow she blamed him for losing all that she had worked for, blamed him for the fact that they found themselves now life bonded and to her own surprise, she discovered in that moment, that she did. She did blame him. It was totally unfounded, illogical and irrational, but it was also the truth.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Her voice was soft with despair as she took a step forward. He immediately mirrored it in retreat. She stopped and waiting wondering what would come next.  
  
"I think perhaps we need some time apart to reexamine our current situation." His tone was that of the finely honed negotiator, void of emotion and yet his face was a portrait of loss.  
  
"No, that's not what I want." Adi swallowed hard and glanced around in desperation as if some solution, some magical balm that might heal their bleeding wounds would suddenly appear.  
  
"No, this is not what you want." Obi-Wan stated indicating their life together.  
  
"No, Obi-Wan." She stated shaking her head moving forward pained by the fact that he continued to maintain their distance. "No, that's not what I meant."  
  
"I'll see if my knight's quarters are still available." He turned and headed for the their room. She watched him go amazed by how quickly things had deteriorated. They'd been through so much in such a short amount of time. It was no wonder that they were both reeling. Of course he felt guilty but Adi knew that wasn't his true motivation to get her seat back. He wanted her back on the Council because they both knew it was the will of the Force and also because he loved her and wanted her to be happy. Somehow she knew if she let him walk out that door that things would never be the same between them. She moved to stand in the doorway of their bedroom and found him sitting on the far side of their bed. She entered and moved to his side.  
  
"I'm sorry." She reached out softly moving the bangs off of his forehead.  
  
"I never meant for any of this to hurt you." His voice was hoarse with emotion. She sank to her knees in front of him then and cupped his face in her hands.  
  
"I know that." She smiled at him but he merely looked away.  
  
"The Council agreed to remove the bond—"He offered but she brought her fingers to his lips to silence him.  
  
"I'm happy that we are bonded. It would have happened anyway." He glanced up and realized she was speaking the truth. "That is a good in all of this. The council seat is the bad in all of this. That's the way our life together will be Obi. It will be some good and some bad, but the good so far outweighs the bad." He nodded then straightened his shoulders as he spoke.  
  
"Its not out of guilt. I mean I feel guilty but that's not the real reason—"  
  
"I know." She replied. "I am angry. I tried not to be but I am. It's not your fault but you're here and they aren't, so unfortunately you're a visible target. I didn't mean to hurt you." There were tears now shining in her clear blue eyes. One made its way down her cheek and he reached up and gently wiped it away.  
  
"I understand." He offered. She moved up and kissed him softly on the lips then pulled back.  
  
"Perhaps we do still need some time to adjust to all of this." He offered.  
  
"I don't, but if you do—"She stated softly but with resolve.  
  
"I don't." Obi-Wan reached for her then and pulled her to him. "I know what I want." He kissed her lightly then pulled back. "I want you." The kiss that followed was deeper and more demanding as they sought to reassure one another of the one right amongst all the wrongs surrounding their lives at the moment. They belonged together.  
  
***********************************  
  
The double bladed saber sparked to life in her hand as Anakin's eyes grew wider with excitement. Pratell sensed the boy's excitement and suddenly extinguished the blade.  
  
"Anakin, its important that you lose this image you have of the Jedi being heroes and warriors." She admonished. "It's dreams of glory, of power and greed that the Sith instill in their students. You mustn't fall prey to your longing for redemption." Anakin considered her words.  
  
"They know." He admitted softly. "The Council, Master Qui-Gon, even Obi- Wan, they all know that I used it." He looked to the floor unable to meet the young Twi'lek's gaze.  
  
"They know that I have used it as well and yet here I stand being offered a second chance." She replied softly. "My sins against the Force were far greater than any you could ever imagine. They have forgiven me, Anakin."  
  
"They watch you. You aren't allowed in the training salles or near the other students." He offered furrowing his brow. He wondered if she was aware of how isolated the Masters were keeping her.  
  
"They've forgiven but not forgotten, Anakin." She offered with a small smile. "It is wise that they not forget. Once you've touched the dark side forever will it call to you from the shadows." She watched the young boy tremble but knew that this was a lesson that he needed to know in order to save him the heartache later down the line. His Master had no experience to offer him here, but she did. She liked Anakin. He was wounded but beneath his desperate need to prove himself there was genuine goodness in his heart.  
  
"How do you keep from answering it?" He asked in a small voice. She knelt before him.  
  
"Anakin, look around you." Anakin followed her direction without question. He noticed the numerous plant varieties that encompassed Yoda's quarters. "Close your eyes and reach out to the Force." He did so and was immediately rewarded by a surge of buoyant energy that seemed brimmed with hope and light. He opened his eyes, a smile plastered across his face. "That is how you resist." She replied enjoying the light in the small boy's eyes. He laughed and she joined him. It was good that they had one another. It was good that together they would find their way back. Pratell had so much further to travel on that road to recovery but knowing that she wasn't the only one fighting their way back was a comfort.  
  
The sound of the door opening caused them both to look up. Yoda entered immediately accessing the situation. Qui-Gon was following on his heels.  
  
"Master, close your eyes." Anakin ordered enthusiastically. Qui-Gon did as he had been instructed. He felt the familiar light and energy which always seemed to exist in his Master's quarters. "Isn't it beautiful?" Anakin gushed. Qui-Gon laughed softly as he nodded his agreement. "That's how you do it." Anakin announced.  
  
Qui-Gon furrowed his brow for a moment trying to comprehend what it was that Anakin was referring to.  
  
"That's how you resist it." Anakin explained. "The dark side." Qui-Gon shot a quick glance in the Twi'lek's direction. She held his gaze. Anakin noted the exchange and rushed ahead to insure that his Master understood him. "Whenever the dark side calls from the shadow you use the light to repel it."  
  
"Taught him you did." Yoda considered the woman before him.  
  
"I did Master Yoda. It was a lesson he needed to learn. Just because he has rejected the darkness doesn't mean that the darkness has rejected him." She replied turning her gaze back to meet Qui-Gon's. The older Master furrowed his brow further with concern.  
  
"You mean it will still come after me?" Anakin asked, the fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes, Anakin. That is what I mean." Pratell confessed wishing she could give him some sort of reassurance and comfort instead.  
  
"You're frightening him." Qui-Gon stated firmly. The request that she cease evident by his tone.  
  
"There is nothing to fear as long as he is aware of what is happening and how to counteract it." Pratell replied confidently refusing to bend to the older Master's request. She turned her attention to the boy once more.  
  
"Do no fear it Anakin for it grows on your fear. Face it, confront it, repel it and move on." She ordered. He nodded feeling less frightened by her words.  
  
"May I speak to you for a moment?" Qui-Gon asked. Pratell nodded as she followed Qui-Gon into the small kitchen off of the living area. It too hung heavy with vines and flowering plants. "I am that boy's Master—"Qui- Gon began.  
  
"Then be his Master, but don't sit back and feel as though you are doing him some favor by not revealing to him the real danger he is in of slipping away." She interrupted.  
  
"He is in no danger." Qui-Gon spat, quickly losing his temper. There was something familiar about this young sith. He couldn't put his finger on it but it threw him slightly as he prepared his counter point.  
  
"He is." She spat back. "He is in danger and will be every day for the rest of his life. It is an addiction. The power, the comfort, the lure of an easier way, a way where a warrior isn't forced to consider any consequences other than those that will impact him personally. Its an easier life." She demanded.  
  
"How can you say that?" Qui-Gon asked incredulously.  
  
"Because it's true." She replied softly.  
  
"And yet you left it?" He sarcastically questioned.  
  
"It is easier, not better, just easier." She replied firmly. "At Anakin's age, with the past life that he has lived, a life filled with slavery, hard work and suffering it is very hard to discriminate the advantages of a good life over an easy one." Qui-Gon was shaken by the young woman's clarity. He found himself nodding in agreement.  
  
"Very well." He replied. "I have no experience with the dark side—"  
  
"I know that Master Jinn that is why I am trying to help Anakin to understand and resist." Qui-Gon nodded giving her a small smile accompanied with a small bow. She returned the gesture. It was then that he saw the similarities. The strength of conviction and the dogged determination, Pratell was so like a young Obi-Wan. He found himself wondering what would have come of the young Twi'lek had there been room on the transport and she had been an initiate at the Temple. As he watched her walk into the other room he sadly admitted that no one would ever know.  
  
***********************************  
  
Lord Sador sat milling through the files that had been left behind by his mentor. They all seemed to be coded somehow and the sith found himself growing more and more frustrated. Surely there had been some sort of plan and that plan had to have existed in more locations than Coruscant. He slammed down a file in frustration growling loudly.  
  
"Lord Sador." One of the Head Masters approached. "Is there perhaps something that I could help you with?" He asked bowing slightly.  
  
"Yes. I need these files decoded." Sador ordered.  
  
"I'm afraid we were never issued the key for that particular code. I could get one of our students to work on it for you but I'm afraid as complex as it appears it might be days or even weeks before it is broken." Sador stomped away to the far side of the room feeling at a loss. Here he sat upon the throne of the Sith Order and was paralyzed to act. He sighed deeply then threw his order back over his shoulder.  
  
"Get them started on it immediately." The Head Master moved out but halted at the sound of the man's voice. "Pick someone competent but disposable." He turned back meeting the Head Master's gaze, his intent evident.  
  
Sador had to find a way to learn of the planetary contacts if he had any hope of solidifying the Sith's hold on the galaxy. At the moment the Republic was scrambling to undo the damage inflicted by the discovery of the sith base. Word had already been intercepted indicating that the newly anointed Chosen one would be the very one being sent out in order to sooth the panicking masses.  
  
Sador never ceased to be amazed by the innate response in most beings to flee in the face of danger. They ran blindly in all directions looking for some harbor of reassurance, protection and calm. From the communiqués that had been intercepted most of the planets in the Republic were still in the first stage of chaotic meandering and had yet to find the safe haven that they needed to go back to their common boring existences.  
  
Now was the time to strike. It was imperative that the Sith be that safe haven. By the time the planets were fully ensconced the new order would be in place. One by one each Planet would become the domain of the sith, their resources, population, technology all there for the benefit of the order. All for the glory of the Sith. All for one and one for all. Sador laughed out loud at the web of deceit he easily concocted. For once the planets were his, all would be for him, for the good of the one true leader, the Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the New Republic.  
  
*********************************  
  
She noticed a sudden commotion outside her shop on the street. Laying the inventory file aside she made her way toward the front of the shop to check on her son. She knew that at times she tended to be overprotective of Han, but she had long ago accepted that it was just something that she and Han would have to grow accustomed to.  
  
She had only made it half way to the entrance when Carmon arrived in the doorway, her tear stained face seizing P'ryn's heart and causing her to suddenly race out into the narrow street.  
  
"He took him!" The young girl cried over and over as other parents began filing out to find out who the 'him' was and to insure that it wasn't their child that had been stolen away.  
  
"Han!" P'ryn cried her eyes searching desperately up and down the street. "Han!" She screamed more than aware of the hysterical tone her voice had taken on.  
  
She quickly turned and found the little girl once more. She was leaning against the wall near the entrance of the weapon shop, sobbing helplessly.  
  
"Who Carmon?" P'ryn demanded refusing to take the time to calm her voice. She grabbed the little girls arm and shook her slightly trying to pull her from her grief so that perhaps Han could be saved. "Who took him? Where did they go?" She pleaded.  
  
The little girl looked up, her eyes filled with terror as she pointed toward the edge of the village. "He looked so evil." Her words cut through P'ryn as the gravity of the situation began to take root in her heart. "It was a bad man."  
  
P'ryn raced back into the shop, grabbing the closest blaster as she flew down the street in pursuit of the bad man, the evil one who had stolen her son away.  
  
"P'ryn!" The young woman's closest friend, Akena, called, but P'ryn was beyond hearing. The only sound flooding her ears was the deafening beat of her own heart as she raced after her child. It struck her as strange that she would hear it beating at all since she had no heart anymore. In the blink of an eye someone had snatched her heart away.  
  
*****************************  
  
I know, I know, I know, it is coming so slow. I'm trying to get my muse back but she is on an extended vacation. To those of you who are continuing to hang in there with me all I can say is thanks. I know where we are going, I'm just trying to figure out the best way to get us there. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Distant Past Destined Future

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. Lucas has them and always will. I just like playing with them from time to time.

Summary: This is a continuation of the final part of a Trilogy inspired by Cynical21's Untimely Frost. It is an AU of her story. If you have come this far then surely you already know all of this.

Obi-Wan, rejected by Qui-Gon goes on to be Knighted. Yoda taking over the role of his Master. Anakin has learned that he is not the Chosen one. Obi-Wan has faced the Dark Lord Sidious and escaped with his life. He weakened himself in an attempt to save the life of Master Adi Gallia who is now his bond mate. That's where this story picks up.

I know I know….its been over a year! I'm so sorry. Life and, well, a major block got in the way, but I'm hoping to finish it this time. Thanks so everyone who has sent me emails and reviews trying to encourage me not to give up! I'm humbled and touched by your devotion and encouragement. I will strive not to disappoint!

Chapter 6

Han felt groggy like he needed to sleep for days, maybe weeks but something deep inside the boy was warning him that he must wake up. He tried to remember when he had gone to sleep. Had he taken a nap? He'd stopped taking naps years ago.

He had a faint tingling sensation along his nerves and recognized it as a warning of sorts. This was something new to the boy. It was the ability to recognized danger before he could see it. Over the last few months the warning system had alerted him more and more often. His mother had said that it was a gift that he had inherited from his father.

Han had never known his father. His mother had told him long ago that his father had died fighting bravely in a battle. He wondered now how his father could have died if he too had possessed the same warning system that now activated in his own small body. Surely his father would have seen the danger coming and gotten out of the way.

The warning had occurred again today. He remembered that much. He'd been in the alley. Carmon had hit the plubber down the dark, narrow passage and then refused to retrieve it herself. Han had found it deep in the alley under a wine crate. He'd struggled to reach for it and that was when the warning had happened, every cell in his body had screamed out then been silenced as darkness had overtaken him.

Sitting up groggily, he grabbed his head as a pain shot through him. He looked around and realized that he was no longer in the alley but instead sitting in a large metal room. He shifted slightly and felt his stomach turn. Weakly, he pushed himself up to his feet. Once he reached his full height his stomach contents chose that moment to call for a full retreat. He quickly searched for a receptacle and located what had to be the fresher in the far corner.

Stumbling forward on unstable legs he collapsed against the side of the seat as his stomach heaved time and again until there seemed that nothing was left inside the boy. He felt like crying for his mother but refused to be a baby. He was not a baby. He would be six soon and that was far too old to be crying for his mother.

He moved slowly out of the fresher trying to get his bearings. Why was he here and not in his room at home? If something had fallen on him in the alley, his mother would have come for him, taken him to his room and made him sweet cumber soup until he felt better.

He heard a door on the far side of the area open and looked up with eyes full of hope that it was his mother. She would be able to explain everything to him. She would know what happened in the alley and why he felt so sick. As the figure moved into the light he realized it wasn't his mother at all but instead it was a man dressed in a long dark cloak.

The man's footsteps echoed mechanically off the metal grates beneath his boots filling the cargo hold with a sense of foreboding. Han's warning system screamed throughout his body, but the boy found he had no response except to remain still and hope that the man hadn't come to finish him off.

"Ah there you are my boy." The man's voice was friendly and kind. Han found the conflicting messages warring within him as his ears and instincts tried to discern if this man was a threat.

"Who are you?" He asked his voice hoarse wishing he had some water to rinse the taste of vomit from his mouth.

"I am your Master." The man explained. The term was odd to Han. He'd never heard it before. What was a Master? Han could tell from the way that it sounded though that it wasn't something that he wanted any part of.

"Where's my mother." The boy argued as he edged back toward the fresher, his eyes darting for some means of escape.

"Your mother? Didn't she tell you boy?" The man continued to move towards him.

"Tell me what?" Han asked quickly feeling as though he was being backed into a corner. "Don't come any closer." He warned. Sidious marveled at the amount of courage the young one demonstrated, so much like his father.

"Ah my apprentice." Sidious laughed clearly amused by the boy's anxiety. "Your mother sold you to me. You belong to me." Han knew it was a lie. He felt it in his heart. His mother loved him and would never give him away, not for any amount of money. Han felt a new hesitation grow as he remembered her frustration when he'd made the mess the previous day at the last meal and then there was also the display case he'd damaged last week. He looked up the momentary doubt linger in his blue eyes.

"You stay away from me." Han reached for the only thing within his grasp. He threw the jagged metal at the dark man. Sidious easily evaded the object then turned once more to face his new apprentice.

The artificial light in the hold was directly above the Dark Lord, causing his face to transform into a hideous form of darkness and shadow. Han gasped at the sight. He knew that face. He'd seen it in the nightmares he'd suffered over the last few weeks, terrible visions that had sent him uncharacteristically racing to his mother's bed. Han pressed his back into the hard metal wall a sense of panic causing his breath to quicken and his heart to race.

Sidious glared down at him, his smile fading and in its place an evil scowl contorting his face further. Han swallowed hard and resisted the urge to cry out for his mother.

"And now my little one it is time for your first lesson in the art of the Sith: From pain comes power." Sidious hissed then threw his head back in a harsh cackled as Han lost his battle with his stomach once more throwing up what was left inside of him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared up into the pure evil glaring down upon him. In that moment Han realized how his father had been killed, just because a man can sense danger doesn't mean he can escape it.

…………………………

The echo of hard boots on metal grates, the volume broadcasting to the crew the identity of the one traveling down the narrow passage of the cargo ship. The cadence of her steps revealed the urgency of her mission. Palani Vau-Bremayne moved rapidly down the corridor of Lady Ghost II. The narrow passage seeming to expand for her girth as she moved, as heads popped out of various cabins left in her wake, revealing curious crew members confounded by the prospect of what news could possibly cause the Corellian to move that fast.

In Palani's hand she held an urgent dispatch. She clutched it as though it were life itself. She was still shaken by its content having overheard the broadcast during the ship's recording during the message relay. As a result of the information she'd gleened the First Mate had had already given a preemptive order to the crew on the bridge feeling confident as to how Arain Fer'mia would react to the news once he heard it.

Poking her head into Captian Fer'mia's cabin, Palani hesitated for a brief moment until Arain signaled her to enter. Bowing her head as she entered, she took in the other occupants of the room, before meeting Arain Fer'mia's gaze once more.

"An urgent message has just been received Sir." She offered, her posture indicating that it was imperative that the Captain terminate his current meeting and see to the communiqué. Arain furrowed his brow then absently dismissed the two new engineers. Each hesitated slightly as they filed past the large Correllian eyeing the dispatch curiously as they returned to their posts.

"What's got you so alarmed?" Arain asked as he leaned back in his chair. "Some new armada elbowing in on our turf?"

"It's Solitaire." She extended her arm handing him the data chip. "It was received moments ago." Rain immediately took the chip and plugged it into his receiver. The unit flared to life, the image of their long lost friend appear before their eyes.

"Captain Fer'mia, I wish I had the luxury of time to greet your properly after all these years of separation, but in light of what has transpired I know you will understand my lack of civility." She paused drawing her composure around her like a tattered shawl. "Rain, I need your help." P'ryn Solo pleaded. Arain noted the dark circles under the lovely young Correlian's eyes. She looked exhausted, a sense of desperation coming through in her posture, but even under whatever strain she was enduring she still was captivatingly beautiful.

The Captain of the Lady Ghost hadn't seen his Weapon's Master since that day she'd departed in the small headhunter bound for her home planet of Correllia. In the time that she had served on his ship he had watched her stare down death more times than he cared to relive. She was always cool and professional, unwavering under any stress. He couldn't imagine anything causing the woman this amount of distress.

Rain continued to watch, his concern deepening. "Rain, my son has been kidnapped." She paused as the man listen leaned closer to the screen. "I've investigated all possible avenues on planet but it appears that he was taken off world." She paused obviously struggling to maintain her composure. "I need your help. I'm in route to contact the boy's father. I ask that you meet me in system so that we can coordinate the search. I'm sure once the identity of the child is revealed we will have the full backing of the Jedi Council in our efforts." Captain Fer'mia had no doubt of that fact. He looked up meeting his first mate's concerned gaze.

"Change our course?" She asked, then after receiving his confirmation, admitted. "Done."

"What made you think I'd agree to this request?" Rain asked clearly bemused.

"I heard the message as it was being stored." Palani admitted. "It doesn't take someone with Jedi mind powers to know who that kid's father is." Arain made no comment. He couldn't. He refused to lie to the woman who had been his second in command all these long years but he also refused to reveal Solitaire's secret. This wasn't his story to tell. He just hoped that once she found the Knight that he'd be able to accept the decision Solitaire had made.

When he'd first met Kenobi, he'd been reeling from a terrible betrayal suffered at the hand of the one he'd trusted most. When they'd parted Kenobi had been striving to repair the damage his Master had selfishly inflicted upon his young padawan. Rain had heard through the galactic grapevine that Jinn had betrayed his padawan again a few years later, leaving Obi-Wan once more struggling for a chance to have what he'd fought for time and again, the chance to be a Jedi Knight. He'd made it in the end. Now he was on his way, moving on with the life he'd always dreamt of living. It was a life of service, of being a part of some greater good that exceeded the expectations of most mere mortals.

The Captain of Lady Ghost II sent a confirmation notice to the coordinates Solitaire had included in her transmission. He found himself contemplating that moment years back when P'ryn had decided to keep her secret to herself, denying Kenobi the chance to know that the child that she was carrying was his. It was a decision that had cost the knight his child and a child his father. A decision, which in spite of how it appeared, had been based in love and sacrifice and not deceit.

Rain sighed thinking of the young man who had selflessly given so much while serving under Fer'mia. Somehow he wished that he could spare Obi-Wan the destiny that was now racing toward him at hyper-speed. A moment in time when once again he would be handed betrayal by one that he'd loved and trusted the most.

………………………………

"And you are sure that he is no longer on the planet." Depa asked hoping her signal was being received better than the one she was picking up from her cousin. She heard P'ryn's voice over the waves of interference.

"I'm sure." P'ryn replied in weary frustration. "The authorities wasted more than enough time insuring that matter." Depa felt for her cousin and was connected enough to the younger woman to sense the anguish and desperation even though she was still systems away. She glanced around the communications room then sent out a tendril of force energy to insure no one was within ear shot.

"So you are in route?" Depa questioned.

"Yes , my friends will rendezvous' with me there, but first I must tell him." The words hung heavy in the air, supported only by duty, hope seemingly lost in the vacuum of time.

"He hasn't been well." Depa sighed into the channel. She hated the timing of this moment. For years she had encouraged her younger cousin to reveal the existence of her son, Han, to his father. She'd argued time and again that Kenobi would want to know, but P'ryn had been adamant in her conviction that he would come to resent her for robbing him of his chance to be a Knight.

"He's ill?" P'ryn's concern was evident. Depa noted that the woman's tone was infused with affection. She debated whether she should add to the younger woman's misery by also revealing that Obi-Wan was now life bonded to another.

"Yes." Depa continued. "He faced a Dark Lord and was nearly killed."

"Is he alright?" P'ryn asked her voice soft.

"He will be." Depa conceded. "But there's more P'ryn. Things you should know before you barge into his life and announce this bit of information." Her years of service to the Force had taught her long ago that nothing good ever came from deception, even when that deception was motivated by something as noble as love. P'ryn's voice interrupted Depa's thoughts.

"I'm sure you are right Depa. You can fill me in when I arrive, but time is of the essence. Every moment Han is gone makes it that much more unlikely that he will be found." P'ryn admitted for the first time. She fought back the tears forcing her voice to remain steady. Now was not the time to fall apart. She had to remain strong and hopeful if Han was to have a chance of surviving. "We must find him. We must do whatever it takes to save him." Her voice was steady now, filled with conviction.

"I'll be waiting for you at the landing bay." Depa assured her adding a slight bit of comforting force suggestion.

"Thank you." P'ryn offered then closed the channel focusing solely on getting to Coruscant. She knew it would be hard to tell Obi-Wan the truth, but the thought of his helping with the search was the only thing giving her hope at the moment. She watched him years back fighting for a cause he knew so little about, risking all that he had, all that he was, to protect innocence and champion what was right and just.

P'ryn checked her nav computer. She was close. It wouldn't be much longer now. She would be on Coruscant, would be with Obi-Wan again, then everything would be alright. He'd make everything alright. Obi-Wan would never stop searching until their child was safe again. He'd bring Han home again.

…………………………………

Obi-Wan sat watching the healer review his chart. She glanced up now and then noting his appearance.

"You're numbers are better. You are still not fully recovered but I do feel that you are close enough to be released." Obi-Wan smiled relieved that the daily oversight was finally at an end.

"Thank you." He smiled. "I think sometimes you keep me around her because you have a crush on me." He teased.

"And you no doubt get injured so that you can spend time with me." She came back at him causing him to laugh. "But I am taken." She winked. "As are you now." Obi-Wan nodded. Mira sensed something and wondered if she dare intrude. "It's a lot to deal with this bond, the knowledge of your place in the galaxy, a Dark Lord."

"And the Council wanting to parade me around like some prize nerf." He sighed meeting her gaze. Mira leaned back against the counter and waited. "They took Adi's seat on the council and offered it to me. Now they refuse to return it to her." He was obviously pained by what had occurred and feeling, as always, over responsible.

"Jinn did quite a number on you." Mira offered a small smile on her lips, her demeanor calm and honest.

"This isn't about Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan argued.

"Oh but it is." She corrected. "Nothing was ever enough for him. You damn near killed yourself trying to please him and now you see that your mate is unhappy, what are you going to do to earn her love?"

"I know she loves me." Obi-Wan stated softly his eyes moving from the floor to the Healer then back again.

"Do you? Do you really?" Mira questioned. "I wonder."

"It's just that she's worked so hard and I just sort of stumbled into her life and now it seems such a mess." He shook his head.

"Life generally is messy or haven't you noticed?" He smiled giving her an affection smile.

"I really want this to work, but—"

"But it isn't the best start for a young couple?" Mira offered.

"Almost dying, forming a nonconsensual life bond, stealing her job, and being too weak to be much of a husband—"

"Ah well, that's not what she says." Mira laughed enjoying the blush that filled his cheeks. It was good to see more color in his golden skin.

"Well, yes well, that part seems to have sorted itself out very well." She laughed harder at the mischievous glint in his eye.

"And will we be mending little Kenobi's in the future?" Mira asked.

"I hope so." Obi-Wan offered sincerely. "But not until Adi is ready."

"Well you have enough to get use to at the moment. I think it would be wise to wait a bit longer." Mira stated full of motherly advice. "So I trust you are taking some precautions."

"Most of the time." He admitted not wishing to discuss his sex life any further.

"Well unless you want to get her pregnant then I suggest a bit more consistency there." She placed his chart on the chart next to her. "If you have any sudden weakness, I must know immediately. You are much improved but it will be weeks before you are truly back to full strength." Obi-Wan nodded as he slipped for the exam table.

"You've fixed me again." He leaned in kissing the Healer on the cheek. "I'd be lost without you." He moved past her heading out the door.

"It is the Jedi who would be lost without you." She whispered behind him as she gathered her instruments to ready the room for the next patient.

………………………………….

"What does this mean?" Sodor asked as he flung the data pad in the direction of the code breaker.

"It means that the file has been encrypted with a base line password. Without that password any further efforts to open the file will result in its deletion." The young apprentice stammered out feeling the eyes of his Master who was standing behind him. Sodor looked up meeting his Master's gaze.

"Is this sort of failure acceptable to you?" He asked his voice silky with the slick heaviness of threat.

"No Lord Sodor." Darth Zarno bowed his head. "I will see to it that my apprentice is fully aware of his failings." The apprentice lowered his head knowing what punishment lay ahead of him.

"Get out of my sight." Sodor spat causing both Master and student to bow and hastily retreat. Sodor drummed his fingers on the data unit, his mind turning over the possibilities left before him. He knew these files had to be critical to the success of the Sith. That was the only reason his Master would have encrypted them so.

"I want someone else." Sodor announced. "Not one of us. Seek out whoever it is that created this encryption and bring him to me. He will break this code or I will break him in half." There was a flurry of activity as Sodor's attendants rushed to meet his request. After all they'd already learned from the untimely executions of his previous staff the price of failure.

…………………………………

Adi looked up at the sound of the door opening. She of course already knew it was her bond mate before actually seeing him enter their home. They were both still struggling with working out some shielding against the bond.

"I'm broadcasting again aren't I?" Obi-Wan asked as he glanced in her direction.

"As am I." She noted making it clear that she wasn't blaming the knight. Obi-Wan sighed and moved into the living area. He glanced back over his shoulder feeling his eyes upon him.

"I can return to my quarters." He offered softly desperately working to shield his true feelings about the suggestion, not wishing to influence his mate. Her silence indicated his success. "Perhaps some time apart." He offered not believing it himself.

Adi wanted to tell him to stay, she wanted to walk across the room take him into her arms and tell him that everything was alright, but it would be lie. As much as she knew she belonged with him, she also knew that she couldn't be with, not now, not until she found a way to reconcile the loss of her seat on the Council and also her place in the Temple. Now longer was she the revered Master Adi Gallia, but instead found herself referred to more frequently as the Chosen One's Mate or Kenobi's Mate.

She'd worked for years to establish her own reputation, her own right to stand in the midst of her peers and speak out whatever the Force led her to say, to do, to plead. She sighed as she watched her Knight head into their sleep chamber to gather the few items he'd brought from his quarters.

"Obi-Wan." She called. He paused in the doorway unable to turn and met her gaze. "It won't be forever." She offered softly.

"You don't know that Adi." He continued into the room. "Don't make promises you may not wish to keep." He disappeared into their room but she still sensed him through their bond. She realized immediately the energy he was using to mask his feelings from her. It was energy he needed to complete his healing, but now because of her insecurities was forced to use in yet another selfless act to protect her.

Adi grabbed her cloak and quickly made her way out what had been her home for the last 15 years. She needed to mediate. She needed time to sort out these feelings that rolled through her with such intensity. She loved him, wanted him, adored him, admired him and yet was so totally overshadowed by him she felt in danger of losing herself completely. It was as if her life prior to their joining never existed.

She hit the lift and waited impatiently. She needed to be lost in the gardens where life abounded and she would be distracted by the overwhelming power of the life force that was there. The door opened revealing a worried Depa Billaba.

"Depa?" She questioned immediately concerned by the Master's countenance.

"Is Obi-Wan in?" Depa asked her voice revealing her weary concern.

"Yes." Adi offered warily. Depa moved past her heading down to their chamber.

"Aren't you coming?" Depa turned back when she realized Adi had not followed.

"No, I'm sure he will be more than able to do whatever it is that you wish of him." Adi spat uncharacteristically harsh. Depa furrowed her brow as she watched Adi step onto the lift.

When she reached the Knight and Master's quarters she sounded the chime. A moment later the door opened revealing a forlorn Kenobi. Obi-Wan immediately schooled his expression clearly surprised to find Master Billaba at his door.

"Knight Kenobi." Depa offered a hesitant smile. "May I come in?"

"Actually Master, I'm in the process of leaving." He offered. He stepped aside revealing a pack in the middle of the living area.

"I was not aware that you had been assigned a mission. I knew that one had been suggested." She offered in confusion.

"I turned the public relations circus down." He announced. "And I haven't another assignment. I'm merely returning to my own quarters for a time." Depa could then read the disappointment in the young man's body.

"Give her time Obi-Wan." She offered a small smile. "She cares for you."

"Yes, but can she live with me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"May I be of assistance to you?" Depa offered. She could tell that the young man desperately needed to confide in someone, to share his disappointment and questions. He needed advice. Depa realized though that since she had never herself been in a life bond, she would have very little to offer the younger man. Obi-Wan seemed to come to the same conclusion himself.

"No." He smiled shaking his head. "I would appreciate it if you would use discretion when discussing this with others though. I'm sure it will be all over the temple soon enough." Depa nodded realizing the truth of this statement and also the other truths that were soon to be racing through the grapevine of Temple life. So much to overcome, she realized. She'd never suspected disharmony in the fledgling bond. She wondered what effect P'ryn's arrival would have upon the struggling couple.

"How are you feeling?" She asked taking in the circles that remained beneath his beautiful changing blue-green eyes.

"I'm better. I'm cleared from the Healer's wing." Depa smiled sensing his utter relief at that.

"Mira will miss you. You are her favorite. Everyone in the temple knows it." She teased.

"Ah yes, I'm her favorite experiment." He smiled back accepting his role in the Healer's life. Depa noticed though that the smile failed to reach his eyes, the despair over his relationship with Adi no doubt intercepting any happiness long before it could ever travel that far.

"I will let you go then." She offered realizing that very soon she would be adding to that despair.

"Did you want something?" He questioned when he concluded that she had yet to explain her presence.

"No," She lied. "Nothing that can't wait. Get settled into your old place and then I will find you." He nodded as she turned and headed back down to the lift. She couldn't help but wonder if the final blow to the life bond was racing to Coruscant at that very moment with one of the few weapons that could very well undo any chance of Adi and Obi-Wan ever finding the happiness they both deserved.

……………………………………………………………………..

I have been trying to post this since SUNDAY and just tonight finally accepted that with the limited time I have now to write that the only way it would ever get to the site was if I submitted it as is. I apologize for any glaring mistakes. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be within the year…just joking..hoping for a week or two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Distant Past Destined Future**

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. Lucas has them and always will. I just like playing with them from time to time.

Summary: This is a continuation of the final part of a Trilogy inspired by Cynical21's Untimely Frost. It is an AU of her story. If you have come this far then surely you already know all of this.

Obi-Wan, rejected by Qui-Gon goes on to be Knighted. Yoda taking over the role of his Master. Anakin has learned that he is not the Chosen one. Obi-Wan has faced the Dark Lord Sidious and escaped with his life. He weakened himself in an attempt to save the life of Master Adi Gallia who is now his bond mate. That's where this story picks up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Han's arms ached as did his legs. He'd endured the exercises and the dark man's impatience.

"Reach out with your mind!" The dark one raged. "Grasp it." Han furrowed his brow trying to understand. He narrowed his eyes staring at the small hydro-wrench on the far table. "Pick it up and bring it to me!" The man hissed his long wrinkled finger pointing in the direction of Han's gaze.

Han felt something tingling within and knew that if he focused on the feeling long enough that all it would take is a simple visual in his mind and the wrench would by his, but it seemed that the very energy that promised that potential was at the same time warning him not to use it. Instead the energy was all but screaming at him to refrain from using it to please the dark lord. It was part of the same warning system that had tried to alert him to the man in the alley. Han found himself trusting that which he couldn't see far more than the evil man who was within reach.

"You are hopeless!" The dark lord hissed reaching out and striking the boy bringing him to his knees. Han reached up touching his reddened cheek. It stung but he refused to cry. He knew now beyond a shadow of doubt that his mother had not sold him to this man. She would never do that. She loved him far too much to ever treat him that way. No Han now felt confident that his man had taken him from his mother. Han knew his mother would find him. He had to hold on and keep believing. She would come for him and when she did the dark man would be sorry.

It was that thought coupled with the strange new connection with the energy field that comforted the young boy. The tingling comforted him. It was as if a million tiny beings were whispering words of hope into his heart, holding him together until help could arrive. In that way Han never felt alone even in his darkest moments of despair.

He heard the dark lord's feet move rapidly out of the training room and back to the ship's cockpit. Han opened his eyes and stood focusing once more on the far side of the room. Han reached for the potential and easily pulled the wrench to him. He stopped it a few centimeters from his hand then returned it.

He practiced like this every opportunity he could. He didn't understand this new power but knew it was important that he learn to harness it. He didn't want the dark man to realize what he could do, but just in case he needed it one day, Han wanted to be certain the power would be there to assist in his escape.

--------------------------

"Take a seat." Depa offered watching as the drawn young woman nervously paced her quarters. .

"I don't want to take a seat Depa." P'ryn announced. "I must see Obi-Wan." Her urgency was evident. Depa remained serene frustrating the Corellian to no end. She took a long sip of her tea waiting patiently for the woman to listen.

"First, we will talk then I will take you to him." Depa offered. P'ryn irritably sat glaring at the other woman. "I realize you are worried about Han, but I can assure you that there is more in the balance here than you realize." Depa assured her.

"I don't understand." P'ryn narrowed her eyes. Depa took a deep breath and released her frustration into the force. How could P'ryn not feel what was churning in the force at the moment. The young woman had some sensitivity. Depa had spent a couple of weeks years ago teaching her how to shield herself. Even with a minor connection to the force P'ryn should be aware of the pieces tumbling around them.

"Obi-Wan is the Chosen One." Depa announced.

"The Chosen One?" P'ryn shook her head the term sounding distantly familiar a sense of pain attached to it for some reason.

"It's a prophesy. That one day a Jedi will be born whose destiny will be to bring balance to the Force. The Force has two sides as I explained to you years ago. We Jedi serve the light. We fight for those who cannot defend themselves, we provide for those who cannot feed themselves, we work to bring hope, justice, and freedom to our galaxy. The other side of the Force, the Sith, serve the darkness and all the evil motives that erupt from it. It was out belief that the Sith had passed and would never come again but recently it has been discovered that the Sith have reemerged as a power to be reckoned with." Depa paused sipping her tea allowing her words to sink in.

"Obi-Wan's ex-master, Qui-Gon Jinn." Depa began.

"Ex-Master? I thought Obi-Wan decided to give Jinn another chance?" P'ryn suddenly found herself very interested.

"Five years following your time with him Jinn was on a mission, he found a boy he believed to be the Chosen One, so on the eve of Obi-Wan's trial Jinn—"

"No!" P'ryn was on her feet. "He pushed him aside again? After all those promises? After Obi-Wan fought to find a way to forgive the old fool?" Depa remained calm allowing her young cousin to pace now working through the events that she had missed in her young Knight's life.

"He was knighted." Depa assured her. "Another Master, Yoda, chose to take him as his padawan. They faced a Sith later that week and Obi-Wan was able to strike it down thereby earning his rank of Knight." Depa explained. "Qui-Gon took the boy and trained him elsewhere but returned not long ago. It was then that Sidious attempted to kidnap the boy. Obi-Wan managed to save him and in the process it became clear that Anakin wasn't the Chosen One. Obi-Wan Kenobi was. " Depa waited feeling her cousin's fear.

"Sidious tried to kidnap the boy?" P'ryn asked hating the thought of yet another young child in the hands of some evil man.

"Yes." Depa admitted. "Once Sidious realized that Anakin was not the one that he wanted the dark lord then went after Obi-Wan. He wanted to turn the knight and make him his apprentice." P'ryn leaned closer remembering what her cousin had stated during her trip to Coruscant. Obi-Wan had been seriously injured. "They fought and Obi-Wan prevailed but the dark lord escaped." Depa continued. "You see there are always two one Master, one apprentice."

P'ryn shook her head. She didn't have time for a lesson in Jedi Mythology. Her son was missing, the child she had conceived with Obi-Wan.

"I don't have time for this." P'ryn spat impatiently.

"Don't you understand? Sidious wanted Obi-Wan. He wanted to turn him to the dark side so that he would a slave to whatever the dark lord bid him to do." Depa's voice was firm with disgust. "Obi-Wan was far too anchored in the light to be turned. He would have died first."

"I don't see what this has to do—"

"Without Obi-Wan the Sith are destined to fail. The Dark lord knows that he isn't powerful enough to strike down the Chosen One." Depa gave P'ryn a meaningful look. "If he couldn't turn the father then my concern is that he has now chosen a much more vulnerable apprentice. One that has no knowledge of the light to stave off the darkness." P'ryn's mouth went dry as realization dawned.

"No." She gasped.

"I can't be sure but the description you gave me sounds very much like the one Obi-Wan and Anakin gave of the dark lord. It sounds a great deal like Chancellor Palpatine, who now we know to be Lord Sidious." Depa offered. "If he couldn't turn the father..."

"He'll turn the son." P'ryn whispered her heart out pacing each ragged breath. She moved without hesitation to the door. "Take me to him." She spat.

"He's bonded!" Depa's words slowed her to a halt. P'ryn met her cousin's gaze as shields suddenly slammed into place blocking the Jedi from reading her emotions.

"Is that what you think cousin?" P'ryn snapped. "That I came back here using my son's disappearance to get Obi-Wan back?" She shook her head in frustration. "I know he's moved on. I've accepted that. I came to ask for his help. I'm here to save my son, our son! Now are you going to take me to him or do I just start knocking on doors?" Depa knew that P'ryn wasn't being honest with herself. She'd been broadcasting her feelings for the knight since the moment they entered the Temple. She was right though, time was of the essence. This moment could be postponed no longer. Depa rose reaching for her cloak. With all that the young Knight had endured thus far, she couldn't help but wonder how he would react to the news that not only had he fathered a child six years ago but that his child was now helpless and in the hands of Sidious.

------------------------

The meditation gardens were all but abandoned. Qui-Gon loved it this late in the evening. There was a peace that permeated the room increasing his own connection to the Force. He'd felt the other Master's presence through the Force and had sought her out once he'd risen from his own meditation.

"Master Gallia?" Qui-Gon spoke softly recognizing that the beautiful Master was just coming out of a deep trance as he approached. She opened her piercing blue eyes and met a similar blue gaze.

"Qui-Gon." She offered her serenity slightly altered. Qui-Gon recognized the subtle flex in the force and took a seat on a nearby bench allowing Adi to return fully to her surroundings. After a few moments she turned and met his smiling face.

"Can I offer my shoulder?" His voice was soft. She gave him a knowing smile then rose and moved beside him on the bench. She sat in silence for a long time wondering if Obi-Wan would mind her confiding in his ex-Master. They had mended their fences but she still wasn't sure what the Knight might consider a betrayal. She didn't want to muddy things between the two men. "I can assure you I'm only here to help." Qui-Gon encouraged. She sighed realizing she needed to speak to someone about it.

"He's moved out." Qui-Gon to his credit didn't seem surprised. Adi pressed on. " I asked him to move out." Her guilt and sorrow was evident by her tone. Qui-Gon considered all that she said and waited before responding.

"Was the conflict concerning your bond?" He questioned.

"Yes and no." She replied. "I mean I resented the lack of privacy but also it was as if overnight I went from Master Galia to the Chosen One's mate." Qui-Gon nodded allowing her to vent. "I love him." She confessed. "I love him more than anyone, but I have to be my own person."

"Well of course you do. It's not a relationship if you don't." Qui-Gon agreed. "I'm sure Obi-Wan agrees."

"Agrees is one thing, helps to eliminate it is another." Adi sighed.

"What would you have him do Adi? He's turned down the position on the counsel. He's refused to be a puppet for Senate PR. What would you have him to so that everyone would see you are Master Gallia and not Kenobi's Mate?" Qui-Gon pressed softly.

"I know there is nothing that he can do—"

"And yet he's the only one you feel you can blame." Qui-Gon offered. She nodded.

"It's ridiculous. He's the least to blame and yet I'm angry at him." She sounded frustrated and Qui-Gon could understand why.

"The bond was formed without your permission." He offered.

"He was saving my life." Adi defended. She softened as she continued. "Besides it was only a matter of time before we bonded. We were already in love."

"Yes I know that." Qui-Gon offered giving her a knowing smile. "I can still sense some things in my old padawan and his feelings for you have always been very clear." Adi blushed then looked away.

"He's all I wanted." She admitted. "When he was so sick and I thought I might lose him, he was all I wanted." She rose and moved toward a flowering bush smelling the blossoms.

"Then he recovered and you were bonded, but it was more than that wasn't it Adi? Your Council seat was taken from you. He moved into your quarters. All of his thoughts, fears, insecurities, strengths, weaknesses were suddenly in your head." Qui-Gon offered. "Being bonded truly lays bare the person that you love in a way that nothing else does. You see parts of him that you never knew were there. Some good, some not so good but realize Adi all of it adds up to the Obi-Wan you fell in love with." She nodded. She knew he was right but it didn't make coping any easier.

"I just wish we'd had a bit more time." She offered.

"I feel the same way about my beloved Tahl but for a different reason. One day you might very well find yourself without him. I'd hate for you to be like me and regret all the days you failed to take advantage of during your time together." Qui-Gon offered. "Trust me, if you have forever, it could never be enough."

"I'm sure you're right." She affirmed.

"You have both been through a great deal in a very short period of time. The bond complicates things considerably. Tahl and I struggled with our bond for the first year." He offered.

"You did?" Adi questioned surprised.

"It was as if I were a Padawan again. No privacy. Every thought, every feeling broadcast clearly to my partner." He sighed. "I felt overexposed, as though my privacy was constantly being invaded. There was such a blurring of the lines I wondered for a while if in the end I would totally lose any sense of my own autonomy." He confessed.

"Yes!" She announced relieved that someone else knew what she was enduring. "I love him.'

"Of course you love him. It isn't about love. It's about learning to live as one. Jedi must deal with his at a deeper level than other sentient beings." Qui-Gon reached out taking her hand. He rubbed comforting circles over her fingers. "You know Obi-Wan has struggled to overcome all the damage my love inflicted in his life." He paused swallowing his regret. "He is naturally prone to perceive any sort of pulling away as total rejection on your part."

"I hadn't thought of that." Adi admitted seeing clearly in her mind the slump of his shoulders when she'd first admitted that she needed some time alone, how none of her platitudes had seemed to comfort the knight. It was as if Obi-Wan had already accepted that he'd lost her.

"It's my fault that he trusts good fortune so little." Qui-Gon admitted. "But I know that in time you will come to learn as I have that he is a gift that has come into your life. He loves expecting so little. He gives selflessly with no thought of any personal gain."

"I know, he almost lost his life trying to save mine." Adi sighed. "That is how this bond formed." She reached for it and immediately felt it grow warmer. She missed him already. She missed his touch, his smile, his presence in her mind and life.

"You can't figure it out being apart from him, Adi." Qui-Gon gave her a knowing smile. "Tahl and I tried that and it only confused us more. It is much like deciding whose cloak will hang closest to the door. You have to find a way to live with each other and you will never accomplish that a part for one another." Adi nodded sensing the truth in the older man's words. "You have to learn how to stand together but in such a way that one shadow does not obscure the other."

"I should go speak to him." Adi offered. She had made a terrible mistake. She'd given in to her pride and pushed Obi-Wan away. She only hoped he would give her another chance.

"Yes, you should but first come have last meal with me." Qui-Gon suggested. "Anakin is with his mother and I am on my own." He stood and moved to her offering his arm. "We can talk some more. I'd very much like for us to be friends once more. "

"I'd like that as well." She admitted taking his extended arm. Adi realized a little more time for reflection would improve her focus. She wanted to have her feelings sorted out before she faced her mate. Side by side they moved out of the garden heading to the dining hall.

-------------------------

P'ryn stood in front of the door desperately clinging to her shields. Depa was waiting at the lifts giving her the chance to confront Obi-Wan on her own. They both felt the Knight deserved to hear the news from P'ryn and without added weight of an additional audience.

She took a deep breath then pressed the chime. The door opened but Obi-Wan was no where to be found. P'ryn poked her head into the knight's quarters feeling uneasy. This was not how she had expected things to go. She cleared her throat to call out but instead felt herself surrounded by the force signature she'd missed so desperately over the last few years. She basked in it for a moment allowing it to permeate her. She attempted to memorize it so that in the long years to come she would always remember it.

She moved further in the small quarters taking in the state of the room. She glanced about surprised to see that Obi-Wan seemed to be unpacking his belongings. Shouldn't he be moving in with his bond mate instead of moving back into an empty bachelor's quarters?

She dampened any emerging feelings of hope as she moved to the balcony content to wait for the Knight's appearance. She'd imagined this moment so many times over the last few years. In her fantasies it was always the knight finding her by chance on Corellia. He would be there on a mission and just happen to see her. Of course he would follow her home, their connection firing back to life as they fell into one another's arms. It was then that she would confess about their child. He would look upon Han and immediately fall in love with the child vowing to never leave either of them again. Their romantic reunion must have played out a million times before in her mind and yet not once did it ever involve the loss of her son or the potential threat of a dark lord. Never was the knight bonded or was she standing in the midst of the Temple begging for his help.

P'ryn glanced out onto the rushing traffic realizing her own thoughts were flying around in her head as frantically as the ships passing along the various pathway laid out before her. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. She regretted that it had to be this way, blurted out attached to plea and a threat. The young woman pulled her arms around her slim body as though gathering her courage. She had no idea how Obi-Wan would react but given the additional betrayals he'd suffered since their time together, she had to wonder if he would ever forgive her or understand her motive for keeping Han's existence from him.

"Hello?" The voice caught her off guard robbing her of her ability to speak as she turned and found herself lost once more in familiar green eyes and sultry good looks. "P'ryn?" His face lit up as he immediately rushed to her and took her into his arms. "I never thought I'd see you again." He whispered into her ear then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Her body reacted even as her brain struggled to engage. She felt her arms around his neck, fingers buried in ginger hair, his strong arms holding her, filling her with the strength she'd lacked since Han's disappearance and beyond. In that instant she felt her hope return to her and somehow she believed for the first time since she'd learned of Han's disappearance that everything might turn out alright.

"What brings you here?" He pulled back cupping her face, lovingly gazing into her eyes. She doubted herself for the first time in that moment. How would those eyes have looked upon their son? How would her son have swelled with pride when blanketed with such unbridled affection and love? "P'ryn?" He asked once more clearly concerned. P'ryn shook her head trying to regain her composure.

"You weren't here." She stuttered sounding as uncertain as she felt.

"I was gathering a few boxes." He offered his concern deepening. Something had happened. This wasn't the strong fearless weapon master who had stolen his heart. "Tell me P'ryn." He moved her back into his quarters maneuvering her onto the couch. "I can get you some tea." He offered. She shook her head. She didn't want tea. She wanted him.

P'ryn couldn't help herself. She felt all those longings she'd denied for years. One by one each sparked back to life with a renewed determination. She loved him and just as she realized the strength of that desire, she also accepted that once she told him why she was here, she would lose him forever. He would never again look at her with the same unabashed trust and devotion that he rained down upon her at that moment.

She felt the lump grow in her throat as tears filled her eyes. This was not how she had planned on telling him. But then nothing had ever proceeded as planned in her life where this Knight was concerned. She never expected to fall in love, to be trapped in a cave, to give herself to him, to conceive his child. She'd never planned keep that wonderful a secret from him, never planned to love him too much to hold on to him, never planned to possess enough strength to let him go.

"I need your help." She offered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small holo. Their son's face suddenly appeared before the Knight. She handed the device to Obi-Wan who stared down at it then back up at her.

"He's a lovely boy." He offered. "He has your eyes." He offered with affection.

"He's been taken." P'ryn offered softly looking down at the smiling image staring up at her, pleading with her to find a way to save him.

"Taken?" Obi-Wan asked clearly concerned. He glanced down again. "By whom?"

"Depa suspects it was the Dark Lord who escaped, Sidious." P'ryn kept her eyes locked with Obi-Wans.

"Sidious?" Obi-Wan sounded confused. "Why would he want this boy?" Obi-Wan asked sending out a gentle finger of force trying to get some sense of what this woman was hiding from him. P'ryn easily repelled his effort as she swallowed and shook her head. She hesitated as she began treading into deeper waters.

"Depa feels that since Sidious failed to turn the father that perhaps he would settle for turning his son." Obi-Wan's eyes went wide as he looked closer at the image in his hand.

"He's my—" He murmured. He looked up meeting P'ryn's gaze. "My son? This is my son?" P'ryn rolled her lips into her mouth then nodded. Obi-Wan felt the room close in around him as his mind filled in the blanks. Their last moment alone on the Ghost, P'ryn's shields, the sense that she was hiding something, and now he knew what that something was.

"You were pregnant." P'ryn nodded. "And you chose to keep this from me?" He stood and stepped away more shocked than hurt by the woman's actions. The hurt would come but for now he was far too outraged to let any of it in.

"I can explain." P'ryn offered.

"There's no time. " Obi-Wan announced curtly falling back into his natural duty of service. "We must get organized. If Sidious has…" He paused realizing he didn't know his son's name.

"Han." P'ryn filled in the blank. Obi-Wan allowed his mind to repeat it. He liked it as much as he liked the shining blue eyes and good natured smile on the boy's face. Were those ginger highlights shining from the shaggy mop of brown hair?

"If Sidious has Han then we've no time to lose. He'll turn him and if he fails, he'll kill him." Obi-Wan moved to the com station and put out an alert. The Jedi Council had to convene at once.

"Obi." P'ryn called from the couch. "Arain's here with the Ghost II. They are willing to help."

"Good." Obi-Wan replied without emotion. "We're going to need all the help we can get and even then it might not be enough."

-------------------

Qui-Gon wasn't sure what had occurred but Adi had stopped in mid sentence, her face filled with alarm. She'd then immediately moved out of the dining hall. Qui-Gon had discarded of their trays then followed catching her just as she was entering the lift.

"Adi?" He asked in alarm.

"I'm not sure but something terrible seems to have happened. I have to find him." Qui-Gon stepped on with her.

"I'm going with you." He announced giving no room for argument.

Once they arrived on the Knight level in the Temple they preceded to Obi-Wan's quarters. Adi didn't wait for entrance. Her fingers flew over the code pad remembering it from days gone by when life was far less complicated and their only real concern was how far they would allow their intimacy to go that night.

As Adi and Qui-Gon entered they were surprised to find Master Billaba standing in the living area standing next to a very attractive young woman. Qui-Gon found the woman familiar. He struggled to place where he'd first met her.

"Adi." Depa greeted then bowed to Qui-Gon as well. "Master Jinn, I believe you remember P'ryn, my cousin." Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed finally placing the young woman and the circumstances of their first meeting. It was clear from his reception that P'ryn remembered him as well.

"I heard that you managed to hurt him again." P'ryn challenged confusing Adi further as it appeared that Qui-Gon was acquainted with this woman. Adi moved past the group seeking out her mate. She followed the sensations to the Knight's sleep chamber where she found him packing.

Obi-Wan didn't look up, but was fully aware from the bond who it was that had just entered his room.

"I have to leave." He offered. "It's an emergency." Adi could sense chaotic waves of emotions rolling through their connection.

"You aren't going anywhere until you explain this to me." She offered reaching for him. Obi-Wan met her gaze. She was shocked by the pain she noted in those eyes that she loved so dearly.

"It's a long story and I wish I could break it to you gently but I can't. I haven't the time." Obi-Wan took her hands. It was then that Adi realized that his hands were both cold and trembling.

"Obi, enough." She gripped his hands tighter. "Tell me." She searched his face for some clue. He rolled his lips into his mouth knowing that everything between them was about to change.

"You met P'ryn?" He asked. Adi nodded. "We met when I first left the temple years ago. Do you remember?" Adi nodded remaining silent but sent a wave of reassurance through their bond. Obi-Wan seemed to relax slight in response.

He paused and gathered his emotions for a moment before continuing. Adi watched him carefully. She remembered those dark days after Qui-Gon had practically thrown his padawan from the Temple. It had been an awful time for Masters and Padawans throughout the Order.

She'd never fully forgiven Qui-Gon for throwing away the best and the brightest all for the sake of an evil clone of his fallen padawan. She was about to question him when he finally spoke up.

"I met P'ryn then. We served on the same ship." He bit his lip then continued. "We were involved." His facial expression filled in all that 'involved' encompassed. Adi had always known that the Knight had an active sexual history. She'd never presumed that Obi-Wan was a virgin.

"That's okay, it's in the past." She reassured him. "Isn't it?" She tested feeling slightly uneasy given the other woman's beautiful and proximity at the moment.

"You know that I love you, right?" She nodded and he kissed her softly. He placed his forehead to hers and remained there for a moment reveling in her serenity and strength.

"It will alright." Adi assured him.

"I don't think so, Adi, not this time." He pulled back. She noted how pale he was and remembered that he had yet to be cleared for strenuous missions. She needed to speak with Mira. He took a deep breath then continued. "It seems that while P'ryn and I were together that she became pregnant." Adi's grip slipped slightly. She recovered but not before the knight noted her reaction. "She never told me Adi, but now her son, my son." He emphasized his involvement. "Han has been taken and we believe it may have been Sidious who is responsible." Adi felt her throat tighten at the mere mention of that name. She'd almost lost her life to the dark lord as well as the life of her mate. She knew that Obi-Wan couldn't risk facing him again, not yet, not before he was fully healed.

"We don't know that." Adi offered hoping beyond hope that her words were true.

"The Council is convening in less than a half a hour. I must be there and be ready to leave. The crew of the Lady Ghost is in orbit. I'll take my ship up and rendezvous' with their crew." He announced turning back to finish filling his pack.

"Obi-Wan you aren't ready." Adi offered. "You need more rest."

"He needs me Adi. I've failed him completely thus far; I can't fail him now when he needs me most." He paused and met her gaze. "How could she not tell me?" Adi sensed his pain and could only shake her head in confusion. "He's almost six and he thinks I've been dead all this time."

Adi watched as he turned back to his task while she gathered what serenity she could and made her way back out into the living area.

"Well this is a surprise." She launched as she met P'ryn's gaze. "Quite the little torpedo don't you think Depa?" She offered noting how uncomfortable the Master was. "But then you already knew didn't you?" Qui-Gon's gaze pinned the other Master as she nodded.

"Knew what?" Qui-Gon asked meeting Adi's gaze noting her anger.

"P'ryn's son has been kidnapped." Adi began. "Depa believes it may have been Sidious."

"Sidious?" Qui-Gon seemed confused.

"How old is your son again?" Adi turned to P'ryn.

"Almost six cycles." P'ryn answered her voice far more confident than she felt. She didn't care for this woman.

"Six?" Qui-Gon quickly put the facts together in his mind. "He's Obi-Wan's child?" P'ryn nodded. "And you knew and yet you kept this from us?" He accused. Depa was silent.

"Us?" P'ryn challenged earning her the glares of both Adi and Qui-Gon.

"He was my padawan." Qui-Gon returned the challenge. "If he had a child with you then we should have been notified. The child should have been tested and if he proved to be a force sensitive then he should have been –"

"Do you really think I would have allowed my child to come to this Temple given treatment his Father received here?" P'ryn spat. "There was no way and yet I know Obi-Wan would have left his training to support us. I did this for him."

"Interesting way to look at it." Adi offered.

"You wouldn't understand." P'ryn dismissed the other woman. "Besides this doesn't involve you."

"He's my mate. You have his child. This involves me. Anything that involves Obi-Wan, involves me." She clarified. P'ryn and Adi took a moment to size one another up.

Obi-Wan entered the room breaking the tension. He met Qui-Gon's gaze.

"Can you go with me?" He asked. To his relief Qui-Gon consented without hesitation.

"I'll need to make arrangements for Anakin." He offered.

"I will oversee the boy." Depa assured Qui-Gon.

"Very well." Qui-Gon agreed. "I will pack and meet you at the departure bay within the hour." Obi-Wan gave him a grateful smile and nodded pointedly ignoring P'ryn as he turned to Adi. "WE will be traveling on the Ghost." Obi-Wan added.

"Well I'm use to hostile environments." Qui-Gon offered reassuring the younger man.

"It will be different this time." Obi-Wan promised him.

"I'm going with you. " Adi whispered reaching out to take Obi-Wan's arm.

"You needed time." He offered. "Perhaps this is the Force's way of giving it to you." Adi cleared her mind grateful for her earlier meditation. For some reason she knew it was imperative that she go along.

"No." She argued. "I must go." She smiled softly. "I too will be at the departure bay."

"Are you sure? I'm afraid it will be quite intense along the bond until I'm able to cope with all of this." Adi glanced at P'ryn making her opinion of the other woman clear.

"My place is with you. Where you go, I go." She offered kissing him softly. Obi-Wan handed his pack to Qui-Gon then grabbed his robe.

"Depa." He offered as the woman filed out in front of him. They would both be appealing to the council but one way or the other Obi-Wan Kenobi was going after his son and the Force be merciful to anyone who was foolish enough to get in his way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beta anyone? Just wondering. I could really use someone who can not only catch my numerous mistakes but also is knowledgeable in the SW universe and can catch my SW mistakes. I just don't have to the time to do this the way I want to and post with any regularity. I guess I can do a poll. Would you rather have it posted more often or be more polished?


	8. Chapter 8

Distant Past Destined Future Readers:

Well, one move and a car accident later, I'm rereading the previous two stories before I jump back in to work on completing this trilogy. I know it sounds crazy that I can't remember what I wrote, but age and concussions do strange things to the writer's brain. I can't promise when I will get the next part up but it is my hope that it will be in the next month. That is my goal anyway! Of course I'm in graduate school now so that too seems to suck a lot of my fun writing time away. Working towards a job with an actual living wage really cramps my writing time, but I'm sure everyone can understand that frustration. For those of you reading this thanks for hanging in there with me for what has been the longest five years of my life.

May the Force Be with Us as this story continues….

Hugs,

Jesse


End file.
